Children's Fantasy
by XxxBubbleGumPrincessxxX
Summary: "It's funny how the line between fantasy and reality is more often than not blurred for a child..." When Blaine was a kid, he encountered something amazing, something impossible. Blaine encountered Kurt. I really suck at summaries. Klaine, MermaidKurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Warnings: This story will eventually contain Slash, boy sex, memory loss(D:) and...basically an obscene amount of adorable Klaine.**

**Authors Note: First and Foremost, I would like to say, I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT HELL HATH NO FURY! I freakin' love that story, and I plan on updating it...eventually. Hopefully soon. I kind of hit a wall after that last chapter, and am struggling to find a bridge from the beginning to the middle. I already have the ending all set up. So, yeah, curse you writer's block D:!**

**Ahem, anyhoo, from said Writer's block, this lovely little story was born =]. If Fantasy is not your thing, I'd advise you to turn tail and run. I wanted to do a fantasy story unlike any i've read before, so no faeries, no elves, no slave rape(This seems to be trending in the fantasy category now a days...), and no werewolves! What does that leave? Merman!Kurt. I also had the idea for a story about children!Kurt and Blaine, and somehow, the two ideas got morphed together. So here you go; a fantasy, child-love klaine for you to love :]. R&R!**

**Oh, and one last thing, still no microsoft D: So there's probably going to be plenty of mistakes here. Just bare with me, and point them out please!**

_Prolouge:_

_It's funny how the line between fantasy and reality is more often than not blurred for a child. Faeries, Ogres, Unicorns, Mermaids...They all exist together in the same world that contains War and hatred in the eyes of a child. Adults, however, take everything at face value. Seeing is believing, and those not visible to the human eye can't possibly exist. The line between fantasy and reality is bold._

_In spite of all this, there will always be that one adult who could not completely let his childish beliefs dissolve with age. There is some part of him that clings to the hope that maybe, just maybe, there could be something...More. And more often than not, these adults who are unwilling to abandon beilef are connected in ways they cannot even imagine to this world others are reluctant to believe even exists._

**Chapter one:**

Blaine Anderson knew he'd be in big trouble. His mother had specifically told him not to leave the house. But somehow, the eight year old just couldn't bring himself to care. The year was 2003, month of July. July 15th to be exact; A sweltering summer day in sunny North Carolina.

Like every other summer that Blaine could remember, his family had migrated south for the season, to stay in their beach home. While his friends spent their summer at the pool and the park, little Blaine was forced to attend dinner parties and wine-tastings with his parents. His parent's friends never brought their own kids along, choosing instead to leave them at home with the nanny or the babysitter. His own mother, however, _always_ insisted on him being there. She was quite content to brag about him to her peers-telling them about the time she was approached by a modelling agency about his startling beauty, or about how he'd gotten the highest marks in his grade that year or whatever. Then the adults would either fawn all over him or make snide little remarks about how their own child was much better than he was.

Unlike most eight year olds, Blaine didn't very much care for the attention. He didn't care much for any of it- the dinner parties, the compliments, the wine tastings...For goodness sake, all he wanted was to play on the beach! For all the time he'd spent at the summer home with the beach as his backyard, he'd been there maybe a handful of times. His mother always forbade him to go, because she hated sand. Blaine loved it though, loved everything about the sea. That's what led him to where he was today.

His mother had announced that they were having a dinner party of their own that night. Blaine had thrown a fit, claiming that she had promised he could spend the day outside. His mother had easily brushed him off, pulling the classic, 'I'm the mother, what I say goes.' card. So Blaine had snuck out, leaving when his parents had thought he was taking a bath.

Now the hazel eyed boy was walking aimlessly down the beach, dragging a stick in the sand behind him. He wasn't sure what he should be doing, since he wasn't exactly used to having free time. When his parents weren't dragging him around to parties, his parents had him in all sorts of extracurriculars, most of which he didn't even enjoy. Being able to choose what he wanted to do was a foreign concept to the young boy.

He continued on his way, soon nearing the end of the beach. Because of the nasty storms that had been passing through lately, there wasn't anyone else out, which was why Blaine was shocked to hear the sound of whimpering coming from a nearby cove.

He made his way to the cave's entrance, pausing only to snap his stick in half and toss it away.

"Hello?" the little boy called out, cautiously entering the cove. The whimpering grew louder the further in he walked. "Is somebody there?" No answer. He nearly turned around and left, but curiousity overwhelmed his other senses. He made it all the way to the back before he saw it. Something- or rather, _someone_- who would change his life forever.

Lying tangled up in a net on a rock jutting out over a pond, was a small mermaid. No wait, merman. Actually, he was a merboy. Blaine's jaw dropped in disbelief.

The merboy was clutching himself around his middle, whimpering and staring up at Blaine in pure horror. From the waist up, he had some of the palest skin Blaine had ever seen in his entire life, along with the bluest eyes. Atop his head sat a mass of messy chestnut hair. From the waist down he had a long elegant silver tail, with a thin golden lin outlining his fins.

"He-Hello." Blaine practically whispered, taking a small step towards the merboy. He flinched away and hissed at him, baring his elongated canine teeth. Blaine jumped back, tripping over his own two feet and landing on his bum. "Hey!" he cried out, pushing himself to his feet. He once again moved towards the merboy, albeit a bit more cautiously this time. The merboy's eyes narrowed, as he continued to hiss and try to move away. Blaine walked right up to him and dropped to his knees. "Hello!" He repeated, a big goofy grin on his lips. "Do you need help?"

The merboy stopped hissing, but his eyes stayed narrowed as he opened his mouth and a string of melodious sounds left him. Blaine was quiet for a moment before asking,

"What's your name?" More melodious sonds. "Are you-Are you talking?" This time, the sounds had a bit of a snip to it, not that Blaine even noticed. The young boy leaned forward and said excitedly, "My name is Blaine." The merboy was silent. "Can I help you? Here, let me help you." He closed his tiny fist around the net and pulled, successfully freeing the merboy of his confines.

All was still as the mystical creature studied Blaine, before abruptly diving into the pond and swimming off.

"You're welcome!" Blaine called irritably, crossing his arms over his chest. He stood up and brushed himself off, preparing to leave when he heard a splash to his right. The merboy had returned. He was peeking over the surface of the water, only his eyes and ears visible as he watched Blaine suspiciously.

"You came back!" Blaine grinned, crawling to the edge of the pool. The half breed used his tail to propell himself backwards, putting some distance between himself and Blaine. He was still there though, and Blaine took that as a good sign. The eight year old settled down on his stomach, resting his head in his palms and kicking his legs innocently. "I wish you knew what I was saying," He sighed wistfully. With a flip of his tail the merboy was gone, and then back in an instant. In his hand he was clutching what looked like gold seaweed. Blaine looked at it questioningly, before plucking it from his fingertips.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

The merboy mimed eating it, causing Blaine to wrinkle his nose. "No thanks. I've already eaten. He tried to offer it back, but the other boy wouldn't take it. Blaine sighed and tilted his head back, dropping the seaweed in his mouth and swallowing whole. He began gagging so loudly-clearly overexaggerated-that he almost missed the bell like voice asking quietly,

"Why did you help me?"

"You can talk now!" Blaine exclaimed, leaning so far over the pool he almost fell in.

"No." The merboy shrugged. "You can just...understand me now."

"Good. What's your name?" Blaine asked, not wasting anytime.

"You can't pronounce it." The merboy said simply, floating on his back.

"A nickname then."

"...Kurt."

"Kurt. Okay, Kurt." Blaine's face lit up. "Kurt, you're really pretty!" Kurt flushed and submerged himself, cooling his heated cheeks. When he resurfaced, Blaine was still there, waiting patiently for his return.

"Th-thank you." Kurt said shyly.

"No problem." Blaine waved him off. "Can I ask you something?"

The merboy frowned, and shook his head. "Not until I ask you something first." Blaine nodded egarily. "You are...Are you human?" The hazel eyed boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, because really, what kind of question was that?

"Of course I am, silly! What else would I be?" Kurt shrugged nonchalantly, casting his eyes downwards.

"I thought maybe you were an elf or something."

"Why an elf?" Blaine giggled, sitting so his feet were dangling in the pool.

"Because...Because my daddy says humans are mean. And you're not mean. So you can't possibly be human. And also..." Kurt trailed off, and flushed again, bringing his small webbed fingered hands up to cover his mouth. It was as though he was trying to contain whatever was itching to come out.

Blaine lifted a triangular brow. "What? 'And also,' What?" He looked at Kurt expectantly, waiting for him to finish. Kurt looked up, down, to the left, to the right, anywhere but into Blaine's eyes.

"Nothing. Nevermind. You're not human, you're an elf." Blaine stuck his tongue out and kicked his foot, sending a spray of water crashing over Kurt. "Hey!" Kurt spluttered, glaring up at Blaine. "Eech. Maybe you _are_ human."

"If I'm an elf, then you're a vampire." He responded, tapping his teeth. Kurt used his tail to splash Blaine back, completely drenching the young boy. Blaine laughed wipping the water from his eyes. "I like you, Kurt." He said simply. The merboy's eyes widened.

"I like you too, uh-"

"Blaine. My name's Blaine."

"I like you too, Blaine. B-But I'm not supposed to." Blaine tilted his head.

"Why?"

"Because my daddy said Mermaids and Humans can't like each other."

The curly headed boy took this in, looking thoughtful. Finally, he said pointedly,

"Well, I like you, and you like me. So Mermaids and Humans _have_ to be able to like each other. Your Daddy must be wrong." Kurt didn't look convinced. "If it makes you feel better," Blaine amended, "Why don't we be secret friends?"

"Secret friends?"

"It's like, we're friends. But nobody knows. Just you and me. That's what makes it secret!" Kurt still looked rather doubtful. But when he looked into Blaine's eyes and saw the hopeful look, he knew he wouldn't be able to reject the other boy's idea.

"...Fine." He said grudingly. "We'll be secret friends." Blaine clapped his hands in joy, and looked ready to dive into the pool with Kurt.

"Kurt! Can I ask you my question now? Well, one of my questions? I have lots. I've never been secret friends with a mermaid before." Kurt waded closer to Blaine, resting his arms on the rock jutting out and then resting his cheek against his arms.

"Yes, ask me anything. But you have to promise to answer my questions too."

" 'Kay. Promise. How old are you, Kurt?"

"Old? I think I'm pretty young. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, but that's just how you ask the question. We can't very well say, "How young are you?" now, can we? Just tell me what your age is."

"I suppose. I've been living for eight years."

"Me too!"

And so began their secret friendship. They spent what could've very well been hours in that cove, asking each other questions, making jokes, getting to know one another. Kurt told Blaine about his Dad, about the other mermaids, about his home. Blaine wanted to tell him about his own homelife, he really did, but found that he didn't have many happy stories to tell about his parents.

"You know how you said you're daddy wouldn't like it if he knew you were here?" Blaine asked, after some time had passed. He and Kurt were laying side by side, looking up at the stars that were visible because of the cove's weird design. After Kurt had decided he could trust Blaine, he'd climbed out of the pool, and settled down next to him. He'd explained to the curious hazel eyed boy that there was an underwater tunnel that he'd discovered earlier that day, that led from the pool out into the ocean. He had been happily exploring the cove's pool when he got caught in the fishnet, and had managed to get tossed onto the jutting rock by a wave when Blaine had come along.

"Yeah?" Kurt mummbled, curling into Blaine's side.

"Well, my Daddy...he'd be mad too."

"Why?" The merboy looked up at him lazily, his deep blue eyes blinking slowly.

" 'Cause...'Cause he doesn't like when I'm close to other boys like this." He gestured downwards at their bodies, where there wasn't an inch of space between them. "Well, maybe he wouldn't mind as much 'cause your a mermaid, but still..."

"I don't understand." Kurt whined. Back home, mermaids tended to be _very_ close together, at all times. If they were just spending time talking, they'd curl up together and lay down. It was just something they did, regardless of sex. Though, to be fair, most merpeople_ are_ this, though, it didn't seem anything other than natural when he curled up next to Blaine, apart from the fact that he was above water-and with a human. But other than that.

"I don't either, really." Blaine confessed. "But my daddy gets really mad when I'm close to other boys. Daddy's always mad..."

"My daddy's never mad." Kurt responded proudly. "Well, never mad at me, anyway." After a brief silence, Kurt practically whispered, "I like being close to you like this, Blaine. If you don't want to upset your daddy though, you can move away." Blaine looked absoloutely horrified.

"Are you kidding? I love this!" He brought his arms around the merboy and squeezed him tight in a hug, causing him to squeal.

"I love it too." Kurt grinned. "But I have to go now. The airs making my tail peel, and I've also been gone a while."

"Oh. Okay." Blaine looked so crestfallen, that Kurt took his hand and asked softly,

"Can I see you again tomorrow? And the day after that?" Kurt's hand was impossibly soft, and the webbing between his fingers felt weird, but Blaine couldn't help but feel like the merboy's hand belonged in his.

"Tomorrow." Blaine confirmed. "And the day after that. Same time? Sunset?"

"Yes...Uh, Blaine?" Kurt was looking nervously at the pool, which seemed extremely far away. Without another word, Blaine scooped Kurt up bridal style, carrying him the short distance to the pool, and dumping him uncerimoniously in. When Kurt resurfaced, he looked mildly embarassed.

"You didn't have too...Was I heavy?"

"Not at all!" Blaine fibbed. He was actually terrified of dropping him the entire time. "I'll see you later!" With that he waved and turned to leave, but not before Kurt called his name one last time.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"It's just that...I mean...You too. You're pretty too." And with a flick of his tail, the mermaid was gone.

**TBC...**

**Mmkay! So, I hope you're enjoying the story thus far! And btw, no, Kurt and Blaine aren't going to be children this entire fic, and yes, it is possible for an eight year old to lift another eight year old. Also, I'm sorry if Kurt and Blaine don't sound very much like kids. I'm giving it my best shot here. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Warnings: This story will eventually contain Slash, boy sex, memory loss(D:) and...basically an obscene amount of adorable Klaine.**

**Authors Note: So I wake up this morning with sixteen new emails. SIXTEEN. and the night before that? ...Well, I don't remember how many I had. But I do know this, it adds up to twenty story alerts! Thank you so much guys! and to my four reviewers? Thank you, too :D. Normally I have a five review limit before I add my next chapter, (I don't even know why, it just kinda happened that way) but because of your awesomeness, I've decided to update early. So without further interruption, I present to you Chapter two! [This AN was written on Saturday, so the numbers are kinda off. Too lazy to change]**

**Chapter two:**

The next day, Kurt showed up to the cove far earlier than their agreed upon time. He wasn't really expecting Blaine to be there yet, but he was looking forward to spending time with the other boy so much, that he couldn't help but show up early. He pulled himself up onto their rock and settled down to wait. And wait. And wait. He continued to wait until the stars were high in the sky, and it was quite apparant that Blaine was not coming. Then the Merboy dived back into the pool and left.

Blaine didn't show up the next day, or the day after that. It was a full week before Blaine finally returned to the cove.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine called nervously, when he spotted the half breed lying on his back on their rock. Kurt's hands were folded behind his head as he stared upwards, taking in the streams of sunlight that were shinning through the breaks in the rocks. "Hi Kurt." Kurt didn't respond for the longest time, choosing instead to pretend like Blaine wasn't there. "Sorry I didn't come last week." Blaine offered a meek apology, sitting down next to him. He reached with a tiny hand to touch Kurt, but the merboy shifted away. Blaine tried not to let the hurt show on his face.

"I'm mad at you." Kurt told him, as though it wasn't obvious enough.

"I know."

"You should've-" Kurt broke off with a gasp, staring in shock at Blaine. It was the first time he'd actually looked at the curly haired boy, and now he could see-thanks to the last few rays of sunlight emitting from the sunset-the big purplish bruise covering Blaine's left cheek. Kurt sat up, curling his tail underneath him as he leaned toward Blaine, resting a light hand on his cheek. When his webbed fingers connected with Blaine's darkened skin, the hazel eyed boy sighed, and closed his eyes. "Blaine, What happened?"

"Nothing." Blaine said quickly, too quickly. Kurt gave him an incredulous look, clearly not believing him. "My mommy, she just got kind of mad last week, when I came home so late. You know how it can be." He shrugged, like this was an everyday occurance.

When Blaine had walked into his house well after nine o' clock the previous week, the party was in full swing. His mother was in the living room, sobbing, surrounded by all her friends as she boo hooed over where her precious baby boy could be. When she spotted him she practically flew at him, wrapping him in the tightest hug he'd ever recieved in his life. After all her friends had left, she slapped him across the face, hard. "How dare you embarass me like that!" She had screamed, going off into a rant about how horrible it had been to explain to her friends that she didn't know where her son was. After that, she put Blaine on punishment, not allowing him to leave the house for the entire week.

"I don't know very much about human mommies and daddies," Kurt explained, moving his hand to craddle Blaine's face. "But I'm pretty sure they aren't supposed to hit their kids." Blaine could feel his face heating up as he pulled out of Kurt's grasp.

"It just...It happens sometimes. It was my fault anyway. I was bad."

"Blaine, you aren't bad." Kurt said it with so much conviction, that Blaine found himself almost believing him. Almost.

"Nevermind. It doesn't matter. Can we talk about something else?" Kurt didn't really want to let it drop, but when he saw the pleading look in Blaine's eyes, he swiftly changed the subject.

They talked about mermaids, about their feud with humans. Kurt's tail had begun to peel again so he dived back into the pool, and Blaine moved to the edge of their rock, removing his socks and shoes and kicking his legs playfully through the water.

"It's been going on forever, according to my daddy." Kurt explained. "He says we used to drown you guys-Oh, but we don't anymore." He quickly supplied, when he noticed Blaine's wide eyed look. "We would sing, and you would think it was really nice, so you'd jump in and we'd pull you down. Now you just think we don't exist." Kurt shrugged. Blaine nodded, as though he'd been listening when really he'd been watching Kurt's silver tail flip through the water propelling the little boy around the pool. "Hey Blaine?"

"Yuh-huh?"

"Can you swim?"

"Yup. Why?" Without any warning, Kurt wrapped a hand around Blaine's ankle, tugging him hard until he tummbled into the pool. Blaine resurfaced, coughing and spluttering, droplets of water clinging to his hair and long eyelashes. "GAH! Kurt! Why would you do that?" He practically whined, trying to wipe the water from his face, which was pretty much pointless since he was still bobbing in the pool.

"I was lonely down here." Kurt said coyly, splashing Blaine in the face. Blaine scowled, and splashed him back. They were soon in a fullout water war, splashing each other and laughing, until Blaine accidently inhaled some water and began choking. "Sorry, I'm sorry!" Kurt laughed, covering his mouth.

"It's not funny." Blaine said, in between coughs. Tears began to run from his eyes, because of the force of his hacks. All at once the giggles stopped, and Blaine felt two hands grab him around his waist. Before he could even react, he was being pulled through the water at an impossible speed before he was suddenly practically tossed back on land. "Ku-Kurt? What was that?" He asked, using his(Still wet) sleeve to wipe his eyes clear of tears. Kurt was looking up at him with impossibly big eyes, that looked more than a little frightened.

"Bl-Blaine? I think-I think I broke you." He pointed a shaking finger at Blaine's eyes, looking miserable. "Your pretty eyes...they're leaking. They're leaking real bad."

"Leaking? What do you mean, Leaking?"

"Oh no, Blaine!" Kurt wailed, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and burying his face into the other boy's stomach. "I'm so sorry! Now you're broken and I don't know how to fix you!" Blaine laid a gentle hand on Kurt's back, confused for a second, before it hit him.

"Oh, you mean the tears?" He asked, gesturing towards his face. Kurt looked up, sniffling.

T-Tears? I don't know. There's just salt water coming from your eyes."

"Yeah, those are tears, silly! You've never cried before?" Kurt shook his head, his eyes widening in interest. "When somebody's sad, or hurt, they cry. They cry tears. Of course _I _don't usually cry. 'Cause I'm a man." Blaine quickly added, "But I was coughing really hard. They just kinda came out. It's nothing to be scared of."

"I see." Kurt said in mild interest. "What else can you tell me about humans?"

Later that evening, Blaine and his mother were sitting down at dinner. While Mrs. Anderson may have not been the best mother, she was aware enough to pick up on the fact that something was bothering her son. He had barely said a word, and was pushing his food around on his plate to make it seem as though he'd eaten. The curly haired boy sighed, before setting his fork down.

"Mommy? Can I be excused?"

"Blaine, you know you're supposed to be calling me 'mother' now." She corrected. "You're getting to be to old for that baby talk. And no, you may not be excused. A gentleman finishes everything he's given to eat." Blaine heaved a sigh, and picked up his fork again.

"I'm just not hungry." He mummbled under his breath. His mother looked up from her baked chicken, an eyebrow lifted in disbelief.

"Blaine, honey? Is something bothering you?" Blaine looked up, his golden eyes flickering in fear.

"Is dadd-father home?" He whispered, glancing over his shoulder towards the doorway.

"No sweetie. He went into town. Why?"

Blaine took a deep breath.

"It's just that...Why doesn't he let me be close to other boys, huh?"

"Who, dear?"

"Father."

"Oh, baby." Her eyes softened. " He just doesn't want you to become a fag, that's all."

"What's a fag?" He asked in confusion. His mother reached across the table and took his hand. Despite the fact that she was smiling, Blaine couldn't help but feel like the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"A fag is a very disgusting person, honey. A boy who likes other boys, despite the fact that it's unnatural."

"Wh-What? I don't understand."

"I don't expect you too, not yet. Just know that your father has your best intentions at heart. You do not want to be a fag." It wasn't that Blaine didn't understand what a supposed, 'fag' was, it just was that Blaine didn't understand how it made you disgusting. What was wrong with liking another boy? What made it so unnatural?

"Mommy?" She wrinkled her nose at the word, but didn't bother to correct him again. "Do you believe in mermaids?" It was silent for a moment, before Mrs. Anderson dissolved in a fit of giggles.

"Of course not honey! Mermaids don't exist."

Blaine finished dinner in silence, before heading off to bed. As the ocean lulled him to sleep, he dreamed of mermaids, and walking down the beach with Kurt, holding hands.

**TBC**

**So, i intended to have this chapter up saturday, but then I went to a party. So I meant to have it up sunday, but I kinda went to another party. So, here it is! Sorry about the ending, but I kind of have a headache and couldn't be bothered to write something very detailed. **

**Somewhere, Little baby mermaid Kurt is caught in a fishnet and Blaine is busy at a dinner party and can't save him. The only way to save Kurt is by reviewing! Think of the children! ...R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Warnings: This story will eventually contain Slash, boy sex, memory loss(D:) and...basically an obscene amount of adorable Klaine.**

**Authors Note: Well...I went from four reviews to twenty in one chapter. I may die of shock. Needless to say, Baby Kurt was DEFINITELY saved from that fishnet. However, he is a kid, you know how they manage to get themselves in all types of trouble =]. Guess you're just going to have to keep reviewing to keep him safe! Anyway...gosh, I can't even think of what to say to express my gratitude over how much your reviews and alerts mean to me. So I'm just going to get on with Chapter three. Thanks so much guys, and sorry for the wait!**

**Chapter Three:**

"...So then Ursula-The Sea Witch?-Yeah, she tells Ariel she has to kiss Eric in three days to stay a human, and she sings 'Poor Unfortunate Souls' and gives Ariel legs and takes her voice. Then Sebastian and Flounder swim her to the surface and-"

"Wait, I don't understand. Why did Surla need Ariel's voice in the first place? Why couldn't she just make her human without it?"

"Because-Because-Just, because! Okay? And her name is _Ur_sula. Anyway..."

Every day, for the past two weeks, Blaine met Kurt in the cove. While Blaine's parents yelled at him for sneeking out every night at first, they'd both basically given up now. No matter how long they grounded him, he managed to somehow get past them every evening, so eventually they realized how pointless it was to even try punishing him. Now they just let him go, making him promise to be back by nine-thirty. The dinner parties were winding down anyway, as the summer season neared its end. Families were packing up and heading home, and pretty soon, Blaine's family would as well. He didn't think much of it though, because right now, he had Kurt.

The Merboy was lying on his back with his head in Blaine's lap, staring up at the curly-headed boy as he excitedly explained to him-in great detail-the plot to 'The Little Mermaid.'

"...So then Ariel and Eric are on this boat ride and Sebastian is there, and he sings 'Kiss the Girl,' and tries to get Ariel and Eric to kiss," Blaine continued, supporting his weight on his arms as he leaned back, "But Flotsam and Jetsam flip the boat right as they're about to kiss. And then-"

"This is stupid." Kurt sighed, staring up at Blaine in boredom. "Whoever told you this story doesn't know anything about mermaids." Blaine looked down at Kurt in pure horror, before exclaiming,

"You're crazy! The Little Mermaid is totally awesome!" Kurt rolled his eyes, and sat up.

"It's stupid." He insisted. "Mermaids don't need Witches to give them legs, we can do it ourselves. And also-"

"Wait, what?" Blaine interrupted. "Go back. 'We can do it ourselves'?" Kurt shrugged bashfully, looking down.

"Well...Some of us can. Me and my Daddy can, and others like us. I'm to young though. I can't do it yet." Blaine looked like he wanted to ask more questions, so Kurt quickly switched the subject back to The Little Mermaid. "Why would Ariel want to become human anyway? She'd never see her daddy or sisters ever again. And if it were me, I'd be really sad."

"Yeah, but she'd have Eric." Blaine supplied. Kurt thought about it.

"Wouldn't be enough for me. I love my Daddy to much." Blaine was quiet, thinking it over as he laid down, perpendicular to Kurt, whose head was still in his lap. He folded his hands behind his head as he thought about The Little Mermaid, and how much getting that kiss meant to Ariel.

"Hey Kurt?" He asked, "Do you ever think about kissing somebody?" It occured to him that merpeople might not even kiss, but his worries were put to rest when Kurt responded,

"Sometimes."

"What do you think it's like?"

"Well, I suppose it's really nice. And warm. And it makes your heart feel really happy, right?" Blaine liked Kurt's description and was prepared to let the subject drop, but Kurt's next question made him completely freeze up.

"Hey Blaine?"

"Uh-Huh?"

"Do you ever...Do you ever think of kissing...Me? Do you ever think of kissing me?" If Blaine could see the chestnut haired boy, he'd see that his cheeks were bright red in embarassment. He didn't even know what had possessed him to ask that question, but now that it was out in the open, he had to know the answer.

"We can't kiss." Blaine said firmly. Kurt sat up and moved so he was hovering over Blaine, who looked past him instead of into his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because it would make us Fags." Blaine explained. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's a fag?"

"A boy who likes another boy. Like, _likes _likes another boy."

"...Is that a bad thing?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine shrugged.

"My mommy says so." Kurt went quiet for a very long time. So long, that Blaine feared he was angry at him for a moment, until the bell-like voice said softly,

"Blaine, I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me...You'll never use that word again. Ever." Kurt didn't know why, but for some reason, the word sent chills down his spine. And to see such A pretty boy like Blaine use it so easily? It just hurt.

Blaine studied Kurt, and could see how shaken up the other boy was. He even seemed paler somehow, and his small pink lips were pressed tightly together in a thin line. His eyes looked almost pained. "Ok. I promise." He replied without further hesitation. Kurt instantly relaxed, flopping down next to Blaine. They were both quiet for awhile, before Kurt asked again,

"So do you? Think of kissing me?"

"Kurt, we _can't._" Blaine whined. He was starting to feel really uncomfortable with the question.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't think about it." Kurt whined right back. Blaine bit his lip, contemplating, before finally saying-a bit roughly-

"Yes, alright? I've thought about kissing you before. But don't tell. I don't think my mommy and daddy would want me thinking like that." Kurt honestly couldn't care less what Blaine's parents wanted. They obviously weren't very nice people, and he didn't understand why Blaine wanted so badly to please them. Especially his mother. Based on what Blaine had told him, Kurt thought Blaine's mother to be a horrible woman.

"Me too!" Kurt exclaimed, taking Blaine's hand. "I-I-" His voice got softer, as his shy demeanor once again became apparant, "I always think of kissing you."

Blaine didn't know how to respond, so he didn't. Instead he pleasantly changed the subject.

KBKBKBKB

That evening at dinner, Blaine was surprised to find that his father would be joining them. James Anderson hadn't sat down to a real dinner with his family in weeks, and truthfully Blaine wasn't sure how to take this. His mother, however, was extremely happy about it.

"What do you think of England?" She asked, spearing a piece of meatloaf. She took the smallest of bites out of the chunk of meat, and then shook the rest off her fork, immediately reaching for her napkin. "Or maybe France...How about Paris?" Mr. Anderson didn't respond, choosing instead to focus on his newspaper. Blaine took the bait though.

"What about Paris?" He asked curiously.

"For next summer of course, baby." Blaine dropped his fork. "I was thinking we could get a summer home there, as well. What do you think, honey?" She directed this next question at her husband, who grunted in reply.

"Why do we need another summer home?" Blaine asked curiously. The one they had now seemed perfectly fine to him, not to mention this was where Kurt was at.

"Because," His mother responded, exasperated. She didn't very well expect a _child_ to understand her reasoning. But then again, if she didn't start treating Blaine like an adult now, he'd never act like one. "Anyone can get a home here, now. There's nothing...elite, about this place anymore." Blaine stared at her blankly. "Nothing special."

Blaine gasped in disbelief. How could his mother say that? This place was amazing! And Kurt, he was special. He was very special. Blaine's thoughts flew back to the cove that evening, back to the thought of kissing Kurt. He really _had _thought about it before, a couple of times. He knew he wasn't _supposed_ to kiss Kurt, but that didn't mean he didn't really want to. If they stopped coming here, he'd never see the merboy again. They'd never even get the _chance_ to kiss. Not that it was really a possibilty. Boys aren't supposed to like other boys...right?

"I don't wanna go to Paris. I wanna stay here."

"Yes well, you don't have a choice." Mrs. Anderson barely batted an eyelash.

"I don't want to go!" Blaine's voice was steadily getting louder. he pounded a small fist on the table, much to his mother's shock. Blaine never yelled at her, ever. Whined and talked back? definitely, But outright yelled? Not once.

"How dare you raise your voice at me!" She snapped, bringing her hand back as though to slap the young boy. "You will go where ever I please! You have no say in the matter!"

"No!" He screamed, jumping up. "I'm not going!" His eyes were completely frantic. The idea of leaving Kurt suddenly became frighteningly more real as he realized, they really were leaving. And his mother was talking about not coming back. Suddenly the thought of not seeing the boy for another day, let alone the year, let alone _never again, _made Blaine's heart hurt. His hazel eyes welled with tears as the eight year old began to cry. "I'm not leaving, mommy, I'm not. I don't even wanna go home anymore, mommy. Please. Let me stay please! Mommy, Let me stay!" He sobbed, wipping the tears with his sleeve as quickly as they came. His mother was completely speechless. What on earth was wrong with her child? "If-If we go, I'll never see Kurt again!"

"Kurt?" James Anderson spoke for the first time that evening, slowly setting his newspaper down. "Who's Kurt?"

**TBC...**

**And there's chapter three! I realize this isn't my best chapter, btw, and I feel like I kind of owe you guys so much more since there was such a long wait, but this was all I've gotten. Just FYI, I have no clue where this story is headed. I do know that Blaine and Kurt are going to be kids for one more chapter though, and then after that? You guys may start hating me. You'll see why soon. =] Btw, in case you didn't realize, Kurt _is _hiding something from Blaine. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Warnings: This story will eventually contain Slash, boy sex, memory loss(D:) and...basically an obscene amount of adorable Klaine.**

**Authors Note: Gahhhh! We're approaching the end of Blaine and Kurt's childhood D:! OH NOEEEESSS! But not to worry, I plan on having _plenty_ of adorableness when they grow up, too. Once again, thank you all for the amazing reviews, I read each and every one of them, despite the fact I never respond to any ^^; don't take it personally, I'm just...well, lazyXD. Anyhoo, I'm going to try to start responding now, so, R&R!**

**Chapter Four:**

"Who's Kurt?" Mr. Anderson repeated. A vacant expression on his face. Being just a child, Blaine couldn't tell that his father's tone of voice was laced with distaste. If he could, he would've changed the subject, or walked off. But alas, that wasn't what ended up happening.

"Kurt's my best friend." He responded, a watery smile on his tear streaked face. His mother went pale. So that was where Blaine had been sneaking off to every night. To meet this 'Kurt' boy. She visibly gulped. She just knew she was going to get blamed by her husband for this.

"Where did you meet this, 'best friend,'?" Mr. Anderson asked, patronizingly. He approached his son and kneeled down so he was at eye level.

"The cove." Blaine answered immediately. "We meet every night at sunset. Please daddy? Tell Mommy we have to come back next summer. I can't leave him." His father looked at him hard, before asking in a quiet, threatening tone,

"Is it...only the two of you who meet at this cove?" Blaine still didn't pick up on the fact that his father was angry. In his mind, the more questions asked, the more likely they were to come back. If his parents knew just how much Kurt meant to him, they wouldn't dream of seperating them for long, right? ...Right?

"Yes. Just us."

Mr. Anderson stood up straight and took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"Son...What is our number one rule?"He asked, barely containing his anger. Blaine thought hard.

"Ummm...uuh...No elbows on the table?" Blaine asked, tilting his head.

"No." his dad responded, with forced patience. "Your mother and I have to approve _every _new friend you make. Each one. What made you think that this Kurt would be an exception to the rule?"

"That's the best part, daddy! Kurt is a-"

"You-" He interrupted his son, turning to his wife. "Have you met this kid's parents?" She shook her head, looking down. "Did you even _know _about him?" She didn't respond.

"Daddy, Kurt's a mermaid!" Blaine shouted, trying to regain his dad's attention. And he certainly did. It went completely silent, as his parents turned to stare at him. "That's why he couldn't come to the house to meet you guys. He couldn't walk. And he has a really pretty shiny tail, and the cutest freckles and-"

"I will not have a fag for a son." Mr. Anderson interrupted, staring hard at his boy. "I swear to God, Blaine, if I _ever_ hear you refer to another boy as 'cute' again? I _swear, _Blaine..." The eight year old boy picked up on the threat this time.

"B-But Daddy? Didn't you hear me? Kurt's a mermaid!"

"Nonsense. Mermaids don't exist." His father dismissed. "And I don't want to hear anymore about them. Mermaids are for girls. And babies. It's time for you to grow up, son."

"That's exactly what I keep telling him!" Blaine's mother added, seeing an oppurtunity to rejoin the conversation. "He needs to stop that mommy stuff, and start to call me mother. He needs to grow up."

"G-Grow up? But I'm only eight!" Blaine's voice wavered, as tears began to run down his face again.

"You won't be eight forever." Blaine's father said stiffly, moving to stand beside his wife. "You need to start growing up now. No more cartoons, no more imaginary friends...You're going to grow into a fine young man Blaine, you're going to meet a nice young woman and get married, you're going to have many kids...Your mother and I have to start sculpting you for a successful future, and we need to do it now." He brushed himself off and cleared his throat. "Now go pack your things. We're leaving tomorrow."

"What? But, I thought we were staying for another week!" Mrs Anderson piped up. She'd scheduled a tea date with her friends who hadn't returned home yet the following day.

"I've changed my mind. I have work I need to get back to, right 're leaving in the morning."

KBKBKBKBKBKB

Despite the fact that Blaine had left a couple hours prior, Kurt remained in the cove, trailing lazy circles around the pool, as he stared at the stars. He often stayed a bit longer after Blaine had left, thinking of what they'd talked about that day. Kissing. What would kissing Blaine be like? He giggled at the thought, and dived, swimming quickly to the top and jumping, doing a flip in midair before splashing back into the pool. He was in an amazing mood before meeting Blaine, and now? Well, he was ten times happier. Kissing Blaine, he was going to kiss Blaine someday. Maybe not someday soon, but eventually. He could feel it. Of course he had to convince Blaine that there was nothing wrong with kissing boys first, but he knew that wouldn't be to hard.

"Kurt? Oh Kurt, you're still here!"

"Blaine?" Kurt looked towards the entrance to the cove, where Blaine was standing with tears in his eyes. "Blaine! What're you doing here? Why're you crying?" Blaine ran to the pool, dropping to his knees.

"I'm...we're leaving tomorrow." He said sadly. " I snuck out. I came here. I was hoping you'd be here. I had to say goodbye."

"No..." Kurt's bell-like voice was soft, tears welling in his eyes for the first time in his short life. He didn't even notice. "You can't go, Blaine! I-What am I going to do without you? I'll miss you." Blaine reached into the water, grabbing both of Kurt's hands and holding them tight in his.

"I'll miss you too, Kurt. But I'll be back next year, right? And that's not even the worst of it."

"What could possibly be worse than you leaving me?" Blaine thought about it.

"No, you're right. Nothing's worse than that. But my parents...They said it's time for me to grow up."

If it were possible, Kurt went even paler than before. "G-Grow up?" He repeated, the tears starting to overflow. Blaine nodded.

"Yes. They want me to stop being a kid." Kurt gasped in disbelief, before he began to practically sob.

"That _is_ worse!" He cried out, burying his face into his arm. He would've pulled his hands away to cover his face, but Blaine had them in an iron grip. "You're going to f-forget me, Blaine. You'll forget me."

"Kurt..." Blaine said, his heart breaking in two. "That'll never happen. I could never forget you. You're my best friend!"

"Yes you are, Blaine. You're going to forget. You're-You're going to grow up and-and forget all about me!"

"Kurt..."Blaine said again, gently. He hauled the merboy halfway out of the water, so their forheads were touching and he was looking deeply into his eyes. "I promise you, I will never, _ever_ forget you. Never."

Blaine honestly couldn't understand why Kurt would ever say something so horrible. Why on earth would he ever forget somebody as special as Kurt? As if reading his mind, Kurt responded sadly, "It's a part of growing up. Forgetting the magic that touched you as a child. When we meet again, you won't even know who I am. You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Blaine." Blaine sighed.

"You're silly." He said simply. "I keep every promise I make, and I promise not to forget you, okay? So stop crying! We'll see each other again soon!"

"Blaine? Blaine, Where are you?" They both heard his mother calling for him outside of the cave, and realized it was their last moment together. Blaine squinted his eyes shut and grasped Kurt's chin, turning his head and placing a firm kiss on his cheek. When he pulled away, his cheeks were scarlet.

"Bye, Kurt." He said, standing up straight. He rubbed away the tears with his fist and offered him a small smile.

Kurt returned it. "Bye, Blaine." He waved and watched as Blaine made his way to the front of the cave, stopping one last time to toss over his shoulder,

"Remember, Kurt! I promise!" And then he was gone. Just like that, Kurt's best friend was gone.

KBKBKBKB

The next summer, they went to Paris. The summer after that, London. After that? Madrid. A different place every summer. Blaine tried his hardest. He really did. But one morning, he woke up to find that he didn't quite remember the way Kurt's bell-like voice sounded. Well, that was okay, he figured. He couldn't remember _every _little detail about his friend. He was bound to forget something. But then one day, he woke up to find that he couldn't remember the exact color of Kurt's eyes or tail. After that he began to worry, and even went so far as to write down everything he _could _remember about the merboy. Any thoughts, details, he even wrote down entire conversations he could remember having. But it was no use. One morning, he woke up thinking of his friend Kurt, and hadn't even realized he'd replaced the long silver tail with legs. He'd forgotten his friend was a mermaid. And then, he forgot him. He couldn't remember his face, his eyes...he couldn't even remember his name. It was as though Kurt never even existed to Blaine Anderson.

After entering High School, Blaine's parents loosened up a considerable amount. He partially suspected it had something to do with him meeting his current girlfriend his freshman year, Santana, and also partially suspected it was because he always did exactly what they told him too. What was the point of being strict with a kid who wasn't even acting out? He was the perfect son, and the perfect role model for the kids around him. He graduated with flying colors and went to Columbia, bringing Santana along for the ride. His parents were very proud, and were convinced the two would get married. Which brings us to today.

It was the summer before Blaine's sophmore year in college. His parents wanted to do something special for him and his girlfriend; take them all on vacation. His father had been having a difficult time at work lately, which led Blaine to suggest they go somewhere much more simple then their past vacations. It was then that his mother had suggested the summer house. They hadn't been back in years, and she was rather curious to see how much had changed down south. Blaine had been all for the idea, remembering how much he'd enjoyed the place as a kid.

"Oh, and maybe you can see if Kurt's still around!" His mother had suggested. Now that he had a girlfriend, they weren't at all worried about their only son being gay. he had clearly chosen the right path, although they had been a bit worried for a while there.

"Kurt? Who's Kurt?" Blaine had asked curiously.

"What? You don't remember your 'best friend'?" His mother lightly teased. Blaine had shrugged.

"Nope. I've never heard the name in my life."

Of course Blaine had know clue, at the time, that the boy that which the name belonged to would change his life forever in so many ways he couldn't begin to imagine...Again. He had know way of knowing that soon, Kurt would be all he thought about. He had know way of knowing...

**TBC...**

**AN: Yes, I realize that that was a hella crappy ending to the chapter, but I honestly didn't have a better place to end it. Now, two things, one, DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! I promise it gets better =] and two, just because Kurt and Blaine are all grown up now, doesn't mean there aren't going to be anymore adorable Klaine moments like when they were young. I said that in the beginning of the chapter, but I felt the need to mention it again. Also, no, Santana and Blaine aren't legit dating. They're each others beards. In case you didn't pick up on that. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Warnings: This story will eventually contain Slash, boy sex, memory loss(D:) and...basically an obscene amount of adorable Klaine.**

**Authors Note: So, I must say, you all have YouHadMeAtSkinTightJeans to thank for this chapter. I pulled a ditz and got so caught up in real life, that I forgot all about this story! Then, I suddenly check my email and BOOM! Review for Children's Fantasy. Needless to say, I got working on it right away. Once again, I thank you for all the reviews...that I've yet to reply to. *Sigh* I is so irresponsible D: One of these days though, I'll get to it. Promise!**

**Chapter five:**

"So when will you and dad be down here?" Blaine was lounging in a window seat, staring at the rain pelting the window pane as he talked on the phone to his mother.

"We'll be there tomorrow afternoon, honey." Mrs. Anderson replied. Because Blaine and Santana went to a college in Baltimore, Maryland, they'd decided to make their way to the summer home in North Carolina a day early. "What's Santana doing?"

"She went into town. I decided to wait for your call here," _thank God,_ Blaine added silently in his head. The entire car ride there, he and Santana had argued. Where to stop and rest, what radio station to stop at, everything. As soon as they'd made it to the house, Santana waltzed in, dropped her bag in the doorway, snatched the car keys from Blaine and took off. Needless to say, he was getting very tired of his 'girlfriend'.

"How are you two getting along?"

"Swimmingly!" He said sarcastically. His mother didn't pick up on it.

"Well, that's good. Close the windows and doors,okay?" His mom said, sounding distracted. "There's going to be a huge storm tonight."

"Yeah, it's raining here now."

"That's unfortunate. Anyway, I have to go. Give Santana a kiss for me!"

"Wait, Mom-!"There was a click and then a dial tone. Blaine sighed. "Love you." He said woodenly, before pressing the end button.

KBKBKBKB

The rain had stopped. And despite the fact that Blaine _knew _that it wasn't really over, he _knew _it was just the calm before the storm, he couldn't resist grabbing an umbrella and heading out to relive his childhood. He walked down the deserted beach for a long time, thinking about everything and nothing all at the same time. Santana. God, he could barely stand her anymore. But his mother loved her, and he was willing to tolerate her for the time being. But like hell they were ever getting married. Blaine wasn't sure why, but he had never really been attracted to girls. Any girl. Not just Santana, and according to the latina, she wasn't attracted to boys as well. It made sense that they would be togther, Blaine had decided one day. His parents approved of her, and there was no danger of petty emotions getting in the way of their 'relationship'. But damn it all if that girl didn't drive him up the wall.

Looking up at the sky, Blaine noticed that it was shade darker than before he left, and perhaps that wasn't a good thing, but he still couldn't bring himself to turn around. The waves rolled and hissed, crashing against the shore violently. Blaine couldn't help but wonder if the 'storm' that his parents were experiencing in Ohio would be more like a hurricane here. He quickened his step, determined to make it all the way down the beach before he headed home. He wasn't sure why he was so fixed upon this, but he felt like it was important to make it to the end.

It wasn't long before the cove appeared. Blaine stared up at it in awe, vaguely remembering the place from his childhood. He'd played there all the time during the summer his parents called his, 'rebelling summer'. He'd played there with...with...with? Who would he play with? It must've just been his toys.

He felt his cellphone ring in his pocket, and wrinkled his nose in distaste when he saw Santana's name on the caller ID. Flipping it open, he said in annoyance, "Hello?"

"Hey Shirley Temple." Santana responded. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sitting in some tacky country restaurant, and I'm not heading back to that hellhole until this storm's over. That house is to close to the water, and it'll fall right in if-hey, what's that sound?"

"The wind. I'm outside!" Blaine had to lift his voice to be heard over the roaring wind.

"Are you fucking serious? Blaine, you need to get inside! This storm is going to be-" The line went dead. Blaine stared at his phone, then shrugged his shoulders. Must've been a bad connection. He would call her back, but...yeah. He didn't want to.

Glancing again at the entrance to the cave, he made the decision to take one quick look inside before he headed home.

KBKBKBKB

It was just as beautiful as he remembered. Blaine took in the amazing rock formations and the breaks in the rocks, not realizing for the longest time that the howling wind outside had gotten louder. It had started to rain again, and, as a raindrop hit his forehead, Blaine couldn't help but be grateful he remembered to bring an umbrella.

He made it all the way to the back of the cave, where he found a small pool. He had barely registered it's existance when he felt a small jolt in his chest. A literal jolt. He even reached up to touch his hand to his heart. What _was _that? Why did it happen? What did it mean? Blaine shook the questions from his head, an uneasy feeling settling over him. It was probably a good time to head home.

Turning around to leave, he was shocked yet again as he realized water was coming into the cove, and was now up to his ankles.

"Fuck." He swore, hurrying to leave. He had almost made it to the entrance when another wave crashed in, knocking him from his feet. The swirling water carried him once again to the back of the cave where he pushed himself unsteadily to his feet. He tried to force his way to the front again, and another wave knocked him down and carried him back.

"_Fuck!_" He swore louder this time. This was _not _good. The water was now up to his waist, and more waves just kept crashing in. How was it getting so high in the first place? Was something blocking the entrance? When his feet left the ground, Blaine proceeded to swim to the front, and realized with a sickening feeling in his gut that he was right. A rock _was _blocking the entrance, probably swept in on a wave. Water could still get in, but he wasn't getting out.

"_Help!"_ he screamed, slamming his fist into the rock. It was pointless and he knew it. Nobody was around for miles. a wave swept into the cove, not as overwhelmingly big as the last few, thanks to the rock, but still succeeding in pushing Blaine to the back again. Blaine didn't even try to fight it. He wasn't getting out from the front anyway. Treading water he thought hard about how to escape, realizing he was running out of time as the water continued to rise.

How was he going to get out? There _had _to be another way out! Maybe there was-

"_...Underwater Tunnel..." _That's right! The pool was an underwater tunnel! But...how had he known that? Who had told him that? Nevermind, it didn't matter. All Blaine had to do was swim down to the pool and follow it out to the ocean. Of course he had no clue where he would surface and how long it ran, but it was a chance he'd have to take. After all, it was either that or drown.

Blaine took a deep breath, preparing to dive down, when a particularly hard wave came crashing in. Because he was already at the back of the cave, it had nowhere to push him but into the rocks. Blaine's head swung back, connecting with a nasty, 'thud.' His vision began to blur as he ceased swimming and began to sink into the water. So this was it. This was how he was going to die. An unglamarous drowning in a cave. Perfect.

Right before Blaine slipped into unconsiousness, he could've sworn he heard a voice screaming his name.

"B-Blaine? _Blaine? _Blaine!"

And then everything went Black.

**TBC...**

**Author's Note: Next chapter MIGHT be up today, but if not, definitely tomorrow. I owe you guys some quick updates, so hopefully I'll get at least two more chapters out this week. R&R =]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Warnings: This story will eventually contain Slash, boy sex, memory loss(D:) and...basically an obscene amount of adorable Klaine.**

**Authors Note: Umm this is getting written RIGHT after chapter five, soooo...I have no clue what to say :D Reappearance of Kurt this chapter! But like you honestly didn't know that. Who else could've saved Blaine in that cave? Really? Oh, one thing, I do realize I change 'cove' to 'cave' a lot. That is on purpose. Just FYI. Yeah, there's no point to this Authors note so on to chapter six!**

**Chapter Six:**

When Blaine came to, he was lying on his side on the beach. He blinked wearily, opening his eyes, and just laid there for a second. There was a pounding in his head, sand in his eyes, and goddamn he felt like shit. But the sun was out and the ocean was calm and he was alive. _He was alive! _Blaine felt like, with this realization, he should be jumping up and down in happiness and dancing around. But his head really did hurt, and the idea of moving made him want to hurl. So what had happened? What had-? It was then that Blaine noticed the pale arm tossed haphazardly over his waist and the warm body pressed up against his back. Somebody was lying in the sand with him.

Screaming, Blaine jumped up and tried to back away, tripping over his own two feet and landing on his bum. He tried to scoot away backwards, fear clenching his heart as he stared at the stranger. Who was he? How had he gotten him out of the cove? When had he- and then Blaine allowed himself to really look at the stranger. For, lying in the sand unconsious, was the most beautiful creature Blaine had ever seen in his life. From the waist up, he was just an average young man. Only, _he wasn't. _He was absolutely gorgeous, with pale porcealin skin and chestnut brown hair. His eyelashes were extremely long and fluttering against his cheeks, as if he was about to awaken. His torso could only be described as...lithe, with lean muscles like that of a...well, like that of a swimmer. He was virtually hairless, with the slightest bit of fair happy trail leading down to his...tail? Yes, it was a bright blue tail. No wait, it was Violet. Magenta? It took Blaine a moment to realize it was silver, and it was just catching and reflecting colors from the sun, flowers, the ocean, etc. Around his hips-are they even called hips? Well, where his hips would be if he had legs-he wore a colorless sash, tied in a knot to accent the color of his tail. He was stunning. He was radiant. He was-He was waking up.

Blaine froze, unsure of what to do. Run? Scream? Dammit, Ariel had it so much easier. She was gone before Eric was even fully awake. Why couldn't this mermaid-or merman-have woken up before him and disappeared?

He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes with his fist. Then he turned the most beautiful pair of eyes towards Blaine he had ever seen. They were Blue, grey and green, and somehow...familiar? For a split second, Blaine had an intense moment of Deja Vu, but it was gone as quickly as it came and they were once again the eyes of a stranger.

"Bl-Blaine?" The merman said in a lovely bell-like voice. The eyes of a stranger who somehow knew his name. The merman was staring at him with his vibrant glasz eyes, a distinct look of hope and happiness shinning in them. "Blaine!" He cried, throwing himself into Blaine's arms and hugging him tight. He fit in between Blaine's legs like a slot, and buried his face into his chest, hugging him tight around the waist. Blaine was using his arms to prop them up, so he couldn't hug him back even if he wanted to. And really, did he want to? He didn't even know this mer-person! Fuck, he didn't know _any _mer-people! He didn't even know they existed!

The merman must've felt him go rigid in his embrace, because he pulled away and looked up at Blaine with his big eyes. "...Blaine?" He asked. The curly haired boy stared down at him blankly, unsure of what to do, or say. "Y-You don't remember." It wasn't really a question, but Blaine answered anyway.

"Remember what?" and just like that, the merman's expression changed. The warmth melted from his eyes, and his smile slid off his face. He was a completely different person, and replacing the hopeful happy merman was somebody with absolutely no emotion whatsoever. He looked cold and unfeeling. Not necessarily unhappy, just...nothing. If Blaine hadn't seen the transformation happen before his eyes, he would've assumed that the merman from before and the merman now were two completely different.

He pulled himself from Blaine and sat back, staring at him with vacant eyes. "You should be grateful I spared your life, filthy human." All the familiarity he had expressed earlier was completely gone.

"I-uh-What?" Blaine was more than a little confused. He had been faced with the existance of mermaids, one that seemed to know him, than not, than hate him; all in the last five minutes.

"I could've let you drown. I should've. One less of you disgusting beings to worry." He bared his pointed canines, and once again Blaine was hit with deja vu that was gone in an instant. He knew he should probably be offended by what he was saying, but the shock was wearing off and was replaced with extreme excitement. Because-_Hello!-_mermaids actually existed! And he was talking to one! Who cares if it didn't seem exactly thrilled with him? It was still a mermaid!

"Oh, right. Thank you so much, uh-"

"My name is not important."

"Oh well, if you say so. My name is Blaine. But you already knew that, right? is it some kind of cool super mermaid power? Knowing everyone's names?" Blaine leaned forward eagarily, awaiting a response. Something akin to sadness or pain flashed briefly in the merman's eyes, but it was gone in an instant and the vacant expression was back.

"How dare you address me so...Informally." He snapped. "But if you must know...No, it's not a power."

"Than how-"

"Enough!" He barked. He pointed a finger(with webbing, Blaine couldn't help but notice.)at Blaine's face. "You are not to tell anyone what you have seen today. Ever. If you do, I _will _kill you. Understand?" He looked Blaine up and down, wrinkling his nose. "Vile creatures." He spat out. "You do nothing but pollute the earth and take up space. Trust me when I say, you will _not _be missed." And with that, he dived back into the ocean. Or at least, he tried. He had turned towards the waves and started to flick his tail, but stopped and let out a shriek. Blaine jumped in surprise, still slightly dazed by the existance of mermaids, when he spotted what had caused the merman so much pain. A small rusted fish hook was caught in his fins.

"It's just a fish hook." Blaine commented, reaching for it. The merman hissed and snatched his fins away.

"_just a fish hook?_" He sounded horrified. "Do you know how sensitive A mer-person's fins are?" He paused. "No, I suppose you don't."

Blaine lifted a triangular eyebrow. "If you get back into the water, It's going to sting. A lot. Unless-tail?-wounds are different then flesh wounds." The merman glared silently at him. "Don't give me that look. How should I know what a tail wound feels like?"

"...You should know." It was said so quietly that Blaine almost missed it, but he didn't. He didn't respond to it, either.

"Come on. Why don't you let me pull it out?" Blaine offered the merman a soft small, and for a second, the merman's cold exterior seemed to completely melt away.

"Blaine..." He said quietly, his voice so vulnerable. When Blaine looked into his glasz eyes, he could see how expressive they looked again. "You-You really don't remember anything? Nothing at all? Not even-Not even my name?"

Blaine studied him for a moment, before saying gently. "I'm sorry, but...I think you have me confused with someone else. Maybe a different Blaine?"

And just like that the cold exterior was back. This time, with a veangance. But not before the merman got a mummbled out,

"Kurt. My name is Kurt."

**TBC...**

**Author's Note: Ahem. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Remember how Kurt's dad hated humans? Well, you can't honestly expect that it wouldn't rub off on his son over the years, right? And it isn't just Kurt and his dad who hate 'em. It's all mermaids. I may have neglected to mention that. Anyway, I know a lot of you were hoping for a super amazing sweet cute adorable reunion chapter. And originally that was going to happen, until I thought about it. How could they have this amazing reunion if Blaine doesn't remember anything? It would be cheesy and fake. And it would be even cheesier if Blaine remembered everythig as soon as he laid eyes on Kurt. There would be no point to the storyline anymore. There will eventually be a huge sweet reunion though, I assure you. Hope I haven't scared anyone off! This chapter was going to be a lot longer,but it wanted to end there, and who am I to deny this poor story what it wants? Anyway, I'm pretty sure It's just going to get better from here...or not. Kurt will get nicer, at least. R&R! Whoever can spot all the references to their childhood gets a cookie =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Warnings: This story will eventually contain Slash, boy sex, memory loss(D:) and...basically an obscene amount of adorable Klaine.**

**Authors Note: HAAAAIII! Sorry for the wait on this one guys, I was staying up at MSU for this Journalism workshop =] Ahem, so fair warning, this may not be my best chapter. I need to get this story moving, so, sorry if it seems a bit rushed. and with that I present the next chapter**!

**Chapter Seven**

"So what time do you think you'll be here?" It was probably a rude way to greet his mother. Blaine was aware of this. But damn it all if he didn't need an answer immediately.

"Blaine!" Mrs. Anderson gasped in surprise after answering her phone to Blaine's rather...straight forward greeting. "Where have you been? Santana said you were gone all night!"

"Oh yeah," Blaine said hurriedly, glancing at the ceiling. He was sitting at the kitchen table, his phone in one hand, pliers in the other. "I-uh, got caught in the storm. I waited it out in this cave. Fell asleep. You know how it goes."

"No, I really don't," Mrs. Anderson said sarcastically. "Did you have your cell phone? Why didn't you call?"

"Mom!" Blaine cried out, rolling his eyes exasperated. She was worrying way to much. Of course he did nearly drown, but it's not like she knew that. "It got water damaged. And I didn't have service. Whatever, I'll get a new one. Now, what time did you say you were coming today?" Blaine knew he was being rude, and he knew his mother was just worried about him, but what if she and his father were on their way right now? What if they were right outside? What if they saw-

"We aren't coming up today." Mrs. Anderson sighed. "In fact, we probably won't be up for awhile."

"Oh." Blaine said, trying his hardest not to sound relieved. He took a deep breath, pretending to let the information sink in, before asking casually, "Why not?"

"That storm definitely took it's toll on us here." Mrs. Anderson explained. "There's rubble and debris everywhere. a lot of trees have fallen too. It's going to take a few days to clear the roads."

"Oh." Blaine said again. "Uh, how many days? I mean-you know, until you get here?"

"About three or four, five at the most. Why do you-"

Before she could even finish, Blaine slammed the phone down on the reciever, before fist pumping and letting out a victorious, 'YES!'. Clutching the pliers in his left hand, he raced upstairs and into his room, pausing right before he entered his personal bathroom. Taking a deep breath, he counted to three before throwing the door open.

Sitting in his-rather small-bathtub was Kurt, looking very pissed. The merman had his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed, glaring hard at Blaine as he entered the room. Because of the length of his tail, part of it was hanging out of the tub, the tips of his fin brushing the floor.

Getting Kurt up from the beach to his house had been a...chore to say the least. The fish hook was so firmly stuck in Kurt's tail though, that there was no way Blaine could simply get it out by pulling on it with his hands. He had needed the pliers. His first instinct was to run up to the house and get them, but there wasn't a doubt in his mind that when he came back, the merman would be gone. So he did the next best thing. He scooped the chestnut haired merman up into his arms without warning, craddling him to his chest bridal style as he made his way back to the house.

Kurt hadn't exactly been happy with the idea. When Blaine first picked him up he screamed like a banshee, pushing hard against his chest and causing them to both fall over. After that he attempted to crawl back to the water, but Blaine grabbed his tail and dragged him a good distance away, before hoisting him up again. The entire way to the house he hissed at and threatened Blaine, saying he would kill him if he didn't set him free right this instant or whatever. Despite the fact that he squirmed and pushed to try and get away, Blaine couldn't help but notice that, despite all the threats, Kurt never even raised a hand against him. They made it to the house in one piece, sneeking in through the back door and past Santana who was fast asleep on the couch. After depositing Kurt in his bathtub, Blaine had gone to the kitchen to call his mom. If his parents had arrived and found Kurt in his tub, things would've probably gotten rather interesting.

Kurt pulled his tail all the way into the tub, before flicking it back out, splashing Blaine with a face full of water. "This fresh water is making my tail peel." he growled, glaring accusingly at Blaine. Blaine shrugged, an easy going smile on his face.

"Sorry," He apologized, despite the fact that it wasn't really his fault. He'd pretty much accepted the fact that Kurt was just going to dislike him, no matter what he did. Kurt just seemed to hate humans in general, really. "But after we get that hook out, you'll be back in the ocean in no time." The hazel eyed boy noticed the merman glance nervously out the window at the setting sun, but made no mention of it.

"How long do you think that will take?" Kurt asked. Despite the fact that his face remained emotionless, Blaine could hear the worry laced in with his tone. "Before midnight?"

Blaine lifted an eyebrow. "Well, it's only like, eight now, so..." Kurt visibly relaxed, leaning back in the tub. He looked more at ease then Blaine had ever seen him.

"Well then, get on with it human." Kurt said, splashing Blaine again. Blaine rubbed the water from his eyes before sinking to his knees next to the tub. He grabbed Kurt's tail, massaging the skin around the wound, hoping to relax the merman further before he had to yank the hook out.

"So..." He said, trying to sound casual. "...What's it like?" He asked. Kurt lifted an eyebrow, and once again Blaine was struck by the merman's beauty.

"What's _what _like?"

"You know...mermaid land." It was quiet for a moment before Kurt burst out laughing. A beautiful bell like tinkling laugh.

"_Mermaid land?" _He gasped out, clutching his sides. "Who calls it _mermaid land?"_

"Well then, what's it called?" Kurt's walls almost immediately went up.

"And why should I tell _you?" _He hissed, a look of disgust on his face. Blaine sighed, shaking his head. Right. He just had to accept that Kurt didn't like him.

"Nevermind." It was silent once more, Blaine continuing to massage the merman's tail. The curly-haired man could feel Kurt's eyes on him, studying him. He pretended not to notice, reaching instead for the pliers. Right as Blaine bent to reach for them, Kurt reached for him, a webbed hand stretching out to touch his face. Blaine ended up leaning away though, not even aware the porcelain skinned man was reaching for him. Kurt let his hand fall away before Blaine could see.

KBKBKBKB

Blaine had just managed to work the hook out when there was a knock on the bathroom door. Blaine froze, while Kurt tensed up and hissed.

"Blaine? You in there Shirley Temple?"

_Santana._

"Um, yeah, I'll be right out." Blaine called, before turning to Kurt. "Don't say a word." He whispered to the merman. "I'll be back in a minute." Kurt didn't respond, choosing instead to glare at him. Not that Blaine was really expecting much else. He slipped out of the bathroom, opening the door just a crack so the latina wouldn't see inside.

Santana stood with her arms crossed as she looked Blaine up and down. "So you aren't dead." She commented. "Where were you all night and most of the day, then?"

"I-uh-" Blaine stuttered, searching for an anwser. Somehow, he felt, 'I was knocked unconsious on a beach with a merman.' wouldn't fly. "I fell asleep in a cave last night. Lost track of time." Santana looked doubtful.

"So then where were you most of the day?" She asked. Before he could respond, however, she shook her head. "Nevermind. I don't really care. I'm hungry. Make me dinner." Blaine glanced over his shoulder at his bathroom, before turning back to Santana.

"Fine."

Blaine made Santana a rather quick dinner, intending to get back to Kurt as soon as possible. Of course that's not how it worked out. After that, Santana wanted to play video games, and after that she wanted to watch a movie. He would've just turned her down, but Blaine's not a fool. He knew if he excused himself, Santana would become suspicious. She was a paranoid women, and she knew he didn't really have anything else to do. By eleven o' clock, he was completely tired out and collapsed on the couch, a forearm resting over his eyes. Santana had wanted to wrestle. Yes, you read that correctly, they _wrestled. _

_"_You're such a wimp Anderson," Santana rolled her eyes, cracking her knuckles. "I gotta take a piss."

"How very lady-like." Blaine responded sarcastically. He was all tired out, and truth be told, he didn't feel like lugging Kurt back down to the ocean now either. Besides, how was he going to get the merman past Santana anyway? It had been two hours since he'd last seen the merman, and he knew without a doubt he was probably livid. God he didn't feel like being yelled at.

"Anderson!" He heard Santana shout from down the hall, "There's no toilet tissue!"

"Go find some!" Blaine shouted back.

"Screw you!" Oh Santana. He heard the female stomp into the living room and stomp past him, heading for the stairs. "I'm going to stink up your bathroom." She growled on her way past him.

"Knock yourself out." Blaine said tiredly. A second after he realized what she'd just said, Blaine jumped up from the couch. _Oh Shit, Kurt!_ he thought to himself as he ran up the stairs. "_Santana!"_ he called out. But it was to late. The next thing he heard was a blood curdling scream...

**TBC...**

**Authors note: Yes, I'm aware this may very well be the worst chapter yet, but I need to set the stage for the storyline. Food for thought while you're waiting for the next chapter, **

**Why does Kurt need to be back by midnight?**

**What's Santana's reaction to Kurt going to be?**

**When is Blaine going to remember Kurt?**

**I promise it won't be as boring next time around!**

**R&R =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Warnings: This story will eventually contain Slash, boy sex, memory loss(D:) and...basically an obscene amount of adorable Klaine.**

**Authors Note: OH. MY. GAWD. So this is how my Friday went. First, I wake up in the morning and check my email. I think I had two story alerts. Then I check it maybe ten hours later and I have ten. So here's me thinking, "Dang! that's a lot of emails at once!" little did I know...Anyhoo, I found out later that the sudden rise in alerts was because Muchacha11(If you don't know who she is, google her RIGHT NAO and look at her art. She's seriously fucking amazing guys. For real.) had answered an anonymous message mentioning my story. So here's me like, "Oh, that's nice! I feel so darn special now!" and I ended up starting this chapter. But then my friend called me to go see Glee 3D, and I didn't end up finishing it. So I come back from the movies, check my email, and find I have 14 more. So now I'm extremely excited. I go to roll up my hair(which usually takes me about two hours) and on a whim, check me email about an hour later. I HAD FIFTY FUCKIN EMAILS. So I went online to tumblr to find out where they were coming from and found this BEAUTIFUL drawing by Muchacha11 of Kurt and Blaine from a chapter or two. If you haven't seen it, I reccomend going to see it. It's simply amazing, and I've never felt so flattered in my life knowing that someone likes my story enough to draw fanart for it. Seriously Muchacha, thank you so much. I could gush about this drawing for hours, so let me quickly change the subject to you guys. Thank you all much for your interest in this story. I jumped from 63 reviews to 102 in five days! You know, I was originally going to write a oneshot for the 100th reviewer based off this story, but since I passed it, how about when(if) I hit 200 reviews, I'll write whoever makes it that oneshot. By that I mean if you want another story from their childhood, or a happier reunion, or Kurt's point of view on their childhood, I'll write it for you. Also, the other reason this is up so late is because on Saturday, I drove five hours to Chicago. A cookie to whoever can guess why =]. Hint? His name starts with a 'D'. **

**ONE LAST THING;**

**mainstream - emotions()tumblr()com / post / 8956125443 / without - another - word - blaine - scooped - kurt - up  
><strong>

**This is the link to another fanart drawn for this story, from Kurt and Blaine's childhood that I ABSOLUTELY adore. You have the innocent expressions on their face captured so perfectly, and I love what you did with the color of Kurt's tail. Thank you so much, it's totally awesome =]**

**If anyone else chooses to draw fanart, could you please PM me with the link? Thank you =]**

**Chapter Eight**

When Blaine entered the bathroom, Santana was standing pressed up against the wall, screaming her ass off, and staring in horror at Kurt. As for Kurt? Instead of glaring or hissing at her like you'd expect, he was actually looking Santana up and down in complete distaste. It would've probably been funny if the situation was different, Blaine couldn't help but think.

"Oh, there you are." Kurt said when he spotted Blaine in the doorway. "You've been gone forever."

Ignoring the merman, Blaine cautiously approached the shocked latina, who had gone completely silent.

"Are-Are you okay?" He asked, clutching her shoulders. Her wild eyes darted from Kurt to Blaine and back, before she practically screeched,

"_What the hell is that!"_ Blaine flinched, because he seriously had no clue how to explain this one.

"He's a-Well, he's a-um...Yeah?" He stuttered out, unsure what to say. From the tub, Kurt leaned forward and mocked,

"_He's a-Well, he's a-um, _What exactly am I?" He said sarcastically. Santana turned her bright brown eyes towards him.

"What are those sounds he keeps making? What's he doing?" At this, Blaine was visibly confused. He furrowed his thick eyebrows together and stared at Santana.

"Sounds? What sounds?" He asked, glancing back at Kurt. The merman cocked an eyebrow and said simply,

"She can't understand me."

_"Those sounds!" _Santana screamed.

"Santana, I-um, I know this might be a lot to process right now, but Kurt is-well he's kind of a mermaid." _Thump. _The latina had stone cold fainted.

Blaine blinked once, twice, and then shrugged. Well, that was a way to divert the situation. Blaine kneeled down next to Santana, glancing over his shoulder at the smirking merman.

"Why can't she understand you?" He asked curiously. For a brief moment, Kurt looked like he was actually about to _answer the question, _but seemed to catch himself at the last moment. The glare that Blaine was quickly becoming accostmed to was back with a vengeance.

"What time is it?" He asked suddenly, completely ignoring Blaine's question. The curly haired boy shrugged.

"I don't think I'll be able to take you back tonight," he responded, turning back to Santana. He hoisted the woman up into his arms. "It's late. And I should wait for Santana to wake up. I'll take you down first thing in the morning though, okay?" No, it was not okay. That much was clear from the expression on Kurt's face, and Blaine had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Blaine, are you serious?" Kurt shrieked, sitting up. The curly haired boy jumped, shocked by the usually icy merman's outburst. "I need to be back _right now, _Blaine!"

"Sorry, Kurt, but that's impossible right now."

"But I told you I had to be back by-"

"By Midnight? I know, I'm sorry. But it's practically midnight now, so...Look, I'll just be right back." Before Kurt could properly respond, Blaine hurried out of the bathroom, out of his room, and down the hall to Santana's room. When he heard Kurt's overdramatic scream, he couldn't help but roll his eyes. As amazed as he was by Kurt, he couldn't help but be the slightest bit annoyed with the chestnut haired merman.

Yes, Kurt was beautiful. Unbelievebly so. Blaine had never seen anybody like him. But he was...Well, he was rude. Very. And Blaine couldn't help but feel like it had nothing to do with him being human. It was something else entirely. But what?

Sighing, Blaine pulled the covers back and tucked Santana in, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. God, he hoped she didn't wake up until morning, because now he had to go back into the bathroom and do damage control. Not something he was exactly looking foreward to.

He made his way back to his bedroom, pausing once outside the door when he heard a loud _thump_ that sounded suspicously like Santana did when she hit the ground. Oh God. Did Kurt get out of the tub? Was he trying to get back to the beach by himself? How on earth was Blaine supposed to get him back in? When he'd volunteered to get the hook out of his tail, this wasn't exactly what he'd thought he'd signed up for.

He rested his forehead on the door, his hand poised above the doorknob, as he took a deep breath. He really didn't want to go back in there. He'd had enough of Kurt's verbal abuse for one night. Actually, he'd had enough for the rest of his life. He quickly changed his mind, however, when he heard what sounded like soft crying coming from the bathroom. Was Kurt...was he crying? Without a second thought, Blaine burst into his bedroom then bathroom, and was struck by a shocking sight.

There, laying on the floor on his tummy, was Kurt. A naked, human Kurt. He was clawing at the floor with his nails, a look of pain etched on his face as he tried to push himself into a standing position. Before he could get upright, however, he would tumble back to the floor.

"Ku-Kurt?" Blaine asked, eyes wide in disbelief. The merman(Or was it just man now?) looked up at him with his brilliant blue green eyes, tears overflowing.

"_Get out." _He hissed, without hesitation. Blaine didn't move an inch.

"You're-Kurt, you're human!" Everything that was even remotely merperson about him was gone, including his pointed canine teeth. Even the webbing beween his fingers seemed to be completely gone.

"_I said get out! Get out Get out Get out Get out!" _Kurt was screaming now, and practically sobbing. Blaine wanted to say something else-ask him how, why-but instead he just spun around and left, slamming the door behind him.

KBKBKBKBKB(**Would you guys be mad if I just ended the chapter here?)**

Three hours later, Blaine sat lazily on the couch in the living room, an orange soda clutched in his hand. _This would be the perfect time to have a beer,_ he mused to himself as he took a sip. On the television some dumb show about some stupid kids from Jersey was playing, but Blaine was barely paying attention to it.

It had been the craziest day of his entire life. As if the whole, finding out about the existance of mermaids wasn't enough, Blaine also had to deal with a mermaid with a bad attitude, his 'girlfriend' finding out about him, and now, this whole human transformation thing. All while trying to come up with a way to hide this from his parents. Must be a monday. Blaine sighed and took another swig.

After Kurt had kicked Blaine out of the bathroom, the hazel eyed boy had catiously approached it an hour later, one of his Buzz Lightyear T shirts and a pair of jeans in his hand. When he'd offered it to the brand new human, he looked at the outfit in complete disgust before kicking Blaine out _again. _Blaine came back less then ten minutes later, this time with a pair of Santana's bright blue Hollister sweatpants and her skin tight red V neck T shirt. He left the clothes on the floor next to Kurt, who had managed to to shift himself into a sitting position and lean against the bathtub. He then backed out slowly, watching Kurt who watched him, a vacant expression on his face.

Now here he was, watching Jersey coast or whatever, at 3:25 in the morning. Seriously, the longest day ever. When he heard the creak of the stairs behind him, he assumed Santana had woken up and was coming to demand answers from him. But instead, Kurt sat down daintily on the couch as far away from him as possible. He had managed to dress himself, and had retied the sash around his waist like it had been when he had the tail. He looked simply stunning, and Blaine had to admit Kurt looked far better in Santana's clothes then he would ever look in his own. They were both silent for a moment, simply studying each other. Until finally, Kurt looked away.

"I didn't want you to see me like that." He said softly, staring at the floor. Blaine picked up the remote and muted the television.

"See you like what?" He asked curiously. Kurt's cheeks were steadily turning pinker, and Blaine couldn't help but be fascinated by the merman's display of emotion.

"I-I couldn't walk. I looked pathetic." Ah. So that explained all the bumps and bruises on Kurt's skin, and the loud thuds that had been coming from his room for the last few hours. Kurt was trying to learn how to walk. Blaine did not think he looked pathetic, but he had a feeling that if he actually said that, Kurt would shift back into his cold emotionless state, and he didn't want that. Instead he asked,

"Why are you human?" Normally, asking questions triggered the shut down, but for once Kurt gave him a straight answer. An answer he didn't understand, but an answer none the less.

"I'm a breeder." Kurt replied softly. "I turn on the last full moon. I turn back on the next full moon." What was a breeder? Why did they turn on the full moon? And if they had to wait until the next one, then didn't that mean...  
>"But wait, the next full moon is a month away." Blaine pointed out. Kurt stared him right in the eye for once, free of judgement.<p>

"I know." He said simply. More silence. Blaine knew he should be freaking out. His parents would be down in a few short days, Santana would be waking up soon, and now he had a merman turned human to deal with for a whole month, at the very least, and on top of all that Kurt hated him. He had a lot on his plate. But...Well, there'd been quite a lot of freaking out that day already. Now he was just tired. And judging by the way the merman's eyes were drifting shut, he was tired as well. He'd deal with everything tomorrow. Right now, it was time to sleep.

Right before he drifted into unconciousness, he mummbled out, "Kurt, has anyone ever told you you're really pretty? Because you are. Really pretty, that is." If he was a little wider awake, he probably wouldn't have said that. No, scratch that, he _definitely _wouldn't have said that. But he was so tired he honestly didn't care how Kurt responded.

"Thank you." Kurt mummbled back. "Yes, I've been told that before."

"Oh. How did you react?"

"I told him he was very pretty too."

"Was he?" Blaine asked, before finally slipping into unconsiousness. Kurt smiled gently at his sleeping form.

"Yeah, he was. He still is." and then the merman drifted off as well.

**TBC...**

**Authors Note: Another chapter done! So, FYI, everything in this story is intentional. Every reaction, every emotion, EVERYTHING. So if you ever find yourself reading it and thinking, "Huh. You'd think Blaine would've reacted differently." There's a reason he's reacting like that. And any questions you might have will come out in due time. There is one thing, however, that I would like to quickly address. Blaine didn't forget Kurt because a lot of time passed. Nuh-uh. The reason he forgot is, specifically, because he grew up. Both literally and figuratively. Because he's no longer a kid, he no longer believes in magic. And since he no longer believes in magic, think of it as-a consequence or something-that he forgets the magic that has touched him in the past. I plan on going more in depth with that as the story goes on, but I wanted to let you guys know first that that's the reason he can't remember(In case you hadn't already picked up on it). The next chapter is going to be much more comedic and take on a bit of a lighter tone. Ahem, now, more food for thought...**

**What is a 'breeder'?**

**Why can Blaine understand Kurt, but not Santana? (Hint: think back to the first chapter =])**

**What the hell is Blaine going to do with Kurt for an entire _month? _**

**R&R =]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Warnings: This story will eventually contain Slash, boy sex, memory loss(D:) and...basically an obscene amount of adorable Klaine.**

**Authors Note: For those of you who guessed I went to see Darren Criss, you rule XD. Anyhoo, for the lovely commenter who mentioned this reminded them of Peter Pan, kudos to you! I was wondering if anyone would pick up on that XD Peter Pan was in part one of the inspirations for this story. Not a big one, but one none the less. Quick change of subject, if any of you are looking for a good Brittana fanfiction to read, I reccommend reading Just hold on Fast by LaxChica23. It's hella amazing, and It's about the black plauge =]. I don't wanna bore you all with an unecessarily long authors note, so let me get to the fanart appreciation post.**

**jazzhandedbatman (dot) deviantart(dot) com/art/Children - s - Fantasy - 254034868  
><strong>**So this lovely piece is awesome =] I especially adore the water background =] It contrasts nicely with the cartoonish look of Kurt. Awesome job!**

**spacewhombus . tumblr . com / post / 9121643748 / yeah-this-could-be-way-better-but-i-read**

**So here's another cool picture, this one a bit more badass than the previous ones XD. Kurt's. Badass. Expression. It's just amazing. I love your take on a grown up Kurt trapped in a net, as an adult, I could totally see him pissed off like this wheras child Kurt was just terrified. Another amazing job XD**

**Thank you guys so much for the fanart! Oh one last thing, when you see bolded type, like this, It's Kurt or the other mermaids talking. **

**Chapter Nine**

_Do you ever think about kissing me? Do you ever-_

"Get _out _of my _clothes _you stupid fish!"

**"How dare you address me so informally you idiot wench!"**

Blaine was startled awake the next morning from a rather pleasant dream when he heard screaming above him. Kurt and Santana. Of course. It appeared that Santana had awoken that morning and spotted Kurt in her clothes, which immediately sent her into a rage. Because it wasn't like she could handle this like a mature adult. Oh no. She had to scream and call him names and everything. Dear God, was he going to have to wake up to them fighting every morning from now on?

They were right up in each other's faces, practically nose to nose but Santana didn't seem the least bit intimidated by the height difference the merman had over her. Height difference...Blaine took the moment to rake his eyes over the tall merman's frame. The previous night, he'd been so tired that he didn't really take in Kurt's new appearance, but now? He was slender and lithe, with broad shoulders, a tiny waist, and the slightest curve to his hips. Santana's clothes actually fit him quite nicely, with the exception of it being slightly loose in the chest.

"Oh, you're awake." Santana said, spotting Blaine blinking wearily on the couch. "Tell your fish pet to get the hell out of my stuff."

"**Tell _her _that I can understand her."** Kurt says, grinding his teeth together and balling his fist. Blaine rubbed his temple and sighed.

"Santana, he knows what you're saying. " He told the steaming latina.

"As if I care!" She snapped back. "Just tell him to take off my clothes! I paid for those!"

"You _shopliffted _them." Blaine corrected, sitting up and stretching.

"Whatever." Santana easily brushed him off. "The point is, they're mine. I don't want them smelling like seaweed and fish guts and crap." Kurt bared his teeth at her and hissed. "Oh, cut it out." Santana scoffed. "That's not nearily as threatening without your fangs, Edward."

**"Who's Edward?"** Kurt asked Blaine, but he didn't respond. Instead he asked Santana,

"Aren't you...I dunno, the least bit surprised? There's a merman standing right in front of you."

"Of course I'm surprised. I fainted didn't I?"

"But that was...Nevermind. Just, nevermind." Blaine sat back and watched the two of them argue, not that Santana had any clue what Kurt was saying about her, but she still seemed pretty pissed.

"**You see?"** Kurt cried, rounding on Blaine. The curly haired man held up his hands in surrender. "**This is why I hate humans. People like _her_ give you all a bad name!"** He pointed accusingly at Santana, who seemed to get even angrier at his finger in her face.

"Why's he pointing at me? What's he saying?" She growled at Blaine, also rounding on him. They were both standing side by side, giving the hazel eyed boy an angry glare.

"He said he really likes your shirt." Blaine fibbed, scratching the back of his head. Kurt gasped.

**" That is _not _what I said!"** He hissed, crosssing his arms.

"What else is he saying?"

"And your pants. He likes your pants."

**"She is a filthy excuse for a woman!"**

"Your hair too. He says it's long and pretty."

Santana seemed to contemplate this, before nodding in apparant approval.

"Okay, fine." She said a bit grudgingly. "He can borrow my clothes for now. But he better not get turtle crap on them or something."

**"Of all the-"** Kurt started to say, but Blaine quickly cut him off, standing up so they could both hear him better.

"On that note, I can't keep translating for you guys." He said thoughtfully, tapping his chin. Not that he really wanted to. He had the distinct feeling that they'd only ever be trading insults, anyway. Lord knows that if he actually translated one of Kurt's insults correctly, she'd beat the shit out of him. "Either you guys find some way to communicate, or you aren't communicating at all."

"What? Isn't he going back to the ocean today? Oh wait, where did his legs come from?" Blaine face palmed, before turning towards Santana to explain the current situation. Once he was finished, Santana looked thoughtful.

"So what are you going to do with him for a month? He can't stay here all that time."

"He can until Mom and Dad get here." Blaine responded, glancing towards Kurt. He seemed to have lost interest in them both completely, as he had discovered the television, apparantly. The merman was looking it over in intense interest, poking at it with his long slender fingers. He was obviously curious, that much was clear, but much to proud to ask what it was, Blaine figured. "Kurt?" He called, getting the Merman's attention. The chestnut haired man's head snapped up, and he looked mildly guilty, like he'd been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Why can I understand you when Santana can't?" And cue vacant expression.

**"You ate Gilly weed."** Kurt said coolly. **"It bridges that communication gap between sea creatures and land creatures."** Blaine contemplated this. He didn't remember anything called gilly weed. As if reading his mind, Kurt added, **"The effects of gilly weed last a really long time. At least twenty years, before it starts to wear off. Maybe you ate it as a child."** Okay, Kurt was obviously patrionizing him. He could hear it in his voice. But Blaine seriously had no clue why, and wasn't about to ask least he piss Kurt off.

"What's he saying?" Santana asked from over Blaine's shoulder. She could understand what Blaine was saying perfectly, but everything that left Kurt's mouth sounded like...well, like music. Melodies. It was weird.

"I ate something called Gilly Weed." Blaine supplied, keeping his eyes trained on Kurt. The merman had sat down daintily on the coffee table. "Where can we get some for Santana?"

**"The ocean."**

"...And how do we get it?"

**"A Mermaid has to get it for you."**

"Can you get it for us?"

**"What do you think?"** Kurt kicked his feet out in an almost playful manner. **"And besides, why do I want to talk to that disgusting wench anyway? So she can pollute my mind with your pathetic human ways?"**

"What's he saying?"

"Uh-um...Isn't Jersey Coast on right now?"

"_Shore, _Blaine. It's Jersey _Shore. _God, you are such a nerd."

"Yup, you're right. Sorry. Anyway Kurt," Blaine steered the conversation back to the situation at hand. Kurt was staring up at him with his arms folded, daring him to ask him about the Gilly Weed again. So of course, Blaine did. "Don't you want to be able to tell Santana what you think of her to her face? Without me editing?"

"Wait-What?" Santana cried.

Kurt glanced at Santana, and a noticeable expression of distaste crossed his face. **"Right, okay. You have a point. I'll get you some Gilly Weed."**

KBKBKBKB

After a couple of quick outfit changes, Blaine changing into the outfit he'd offered Kurt the previous night, Kurt changing into a pair of white sweatpants and a purple V neck, and Santana changing into a plaid red miniskirt and black top, they were on their way, heading down the beach with Kurt leading the way. It was soon discovered that the merman was quite clumsy because he still wasn't quite used to his new legs. He would go down constantly, and pretty soon Blaine was there at every stummble to catch him.

"You okay?" Blaine whispered into his ear at one point, his arm wrapped securely around Kurt's waist as he nearly fell again. On instinct, Kurt had tossed his arms around Blaine's neck to steady himself, and they winded up face to face. Blaine watched as the merman blushed bright scarlet and could feel his own cheeks heaten up. Kurt pushed him forcefully away, with a mummbled out, **"'M fine."** before resuming their trek to wherever they were going. Blaine glanced over his shoulder at Santana, who was bringing up the rear. The latina lifted an eyebrow at him, but he just looked away. That was...weird. When Kurt had thrown his arms around him, Blaine's heart rate had practically tripled in speed, which was highly unusual. Maybe he was coming down with a fever or something.

Running to catch up to the merman, he fell into step besides him.

"So what's a breeder?" Blaine asked casually. True, Kurt usually ignored his casual advances, but the silence was starting to bug him. Kurt must've been feeling pretty friendly though(Or at least, friendly for him)because, like the night before, he actually answered the question.

**"Exactly what it sounds like. Have you ever wondered how merpeople have children?"** Kurt asked, stummbling once more. Blaine grabbed his hand and didn't let go.

"Yeah, I suppose so. I just kind of figured you laid eggs or something." Kurt shot him a dirty look and snatched his hand away.

**"No."** He snapped. **"We are part mammel. It is impossible for us to lay eggs, like a normal aquatic creature. That's where we, the breeders, come in.**

**"There is a male breeder and a female breeder. We are paired up based on compatibility and every month on the full moon, we are able to change. It starts our thirteenth year. "**

"Oh, so it's kind of like pueberty?"

**"...Um, sure. Anyway, we change together and we copulate. Then once the month is over, the male can return to the sea, if he so wishes. The female carries the fetus on land until her term is complete and then returns to the ocean with it. After the child is old enough to take care of itself, we return to land and it happens all over again. And again and again and again. It's one of the most respectable jobs a merperson can have. Bringing life to our kingdom."**

"That's amazing!" Blaine exclaimed, honestly interested. Fairy Tales never did explain where merbabies come from. "Do you have any children yet?"

**"Not yet."** Kurt said, sounding relieved. **"The breeding process isn't supposed to start until our twenty-first year. They're supposed to spend that time beforehand teaching us about...human sex."** Kurt sounded mildly embarassed, and his cheeks were reddening again. Blaine grinned at him.** "I'm paired up with a young woman called Rachel. They say we're compatible, but I mostly find her to be unbearable. She means well though, and she would've made a lovely siren."**

"Wait," Blaine said, suddenly digesting what Kurt had said. "You said they're 'supposed' to teach you about sex. What do you mean, 'supposed'?" Kurt looked at his hands, beginning to fidget with them.

"**Yes well, I haven't been able to attend any of the classes. I've been studying for...something else**."

"So you don't know anything about sex?"

**"...No. I don't know anything about humans at all."** Oh dear. This was going to be an extremely long month. But still, Blaine couldn't help but nudge Kurt slightly with his shoulder.

"Do you realize this is the longest conversation we've had that didn't end in you insulting me and me just kind of taking it?" He grinned. Without hesitation Kurt simply responded,

**"No. It's not**." Before Blaine could respond, they happened upon the cove. The big rock from the storm was gone-probably carried back out to sea- and the trio entered. They walked all the way to the back, where they approached the pool. When they reached the edge, Kurt dropped to his knees and began...singing? Yes, he was singing. Blaine and Santana watched in awe as the water began to ripple, and pretty soon three mermaids appeared. Two blond and one dark skinned.

**"Oh Kurt, I didn't know you where breeding."** One of the blondes said in surprise. The smile on Kurt's face was bigger than Blaine had ever seen it, as he warmly greeted his friends. As he leaned forward to deliever each one a tight hug, Blaine couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit jealous. Kurt had never been that affectionate or open with him. Granted, he barely knew the merman, but still. He had kind of gotten it into his head that Kurt was cold to everyone. Evidently not.

"**It's nice to see you all! Quinn, I love the new Jewelry! Are those pearls from the eastern clam patch?"** The one Blaine assumed was Quinn smiled widely. She was decked out head to waist in pearls-long necklaces drapped all over her body. The other mergirls also had pearl necklaces, with the addition of shells in their hair and starfish sticking to their breasts. It was almost an obnoxious amount of body jewelry or whatever it was called, until Blaine realized that their tail color was the same every single day. The jewelry must be like clothes to them. A way to look different every single day.

**"Hello, Kurt. Who're your friends?"** The dark skinned one asked, glancing over his shoulder. The two blondes startled, as if noticing that there were other people there for the first time.

"Isn't this amazing?" Blaine whispered to Santana. She didn't respond. Blaine glanced over at her, and noticed her eyes were trained on one of the blonde girls. She was staring right back, as if some connection had been made between them.

**"Just some friends, Mercedes. Don't worry about it. Look, I'm not breeding. Or at least, I'm not supposed to be. This is all some big misunderstanding."**

"**Why were you out of the water at midnight then?"**

**"It was...It was a mistake. Look, I'm handling it, okay? Now I need a favor."** As Kurt explained the need for Gilly Weed, Blaine studied Kurt. He was at home with his friends, obviously, and clearly yearned to return to the sea with them. With a flip of her lime green tail, the blonde one without the pearls, the one who wasn't Quinn, submerged and quickly resurfaced, with what looked like gold seaweed clutched in her hand. She passed it to Santana, who held it with the tips of her fingers.

"There is no way I'm eating this." She said defiantly, wiggling it in her hands.

"**Not to bright, is she?"** Mercedes commented. Kurt shrugged.

"Santana, eat it."

"No."

"Please?" She glanced down at the blonde who was watching her eagerly, before taking a deep breath and swollowing it whole.

"Eech!" She hacked. "That was the most disgusting-"

"My name is Brittany." Before she could finish, the blonde without the pearls had interrupted her. "What's your name?"

"San-Santana." She stuttered out, taken with the female's beauty. Blaine turned back to the mermaids bobbing in the pool, to find that the dark skinned one was staring up at him intensely. Oh, here it goes. She was about to start ripping into him like Kurt does. Hopefully she'd at least be the slightest bit more kind, but probably not.

"You're human, right?" She asked.

"Ye-Yes. Yes, I'm human."

"I've never seen a human before."

"Oh." Blaine said awkwardly. She studied him a bit longer, before asking gently,

"Are you Blaine?" Well that definitely got his attention. He turned and stared questioningly at Kurt, but he didn't seem to have heard his friend, since he was engaged in a rather intense conversation with the other blonde girl about pearls.

"You...You know me?" He kneeled down, so he and Mercedes were face to face. "First Kurt, and now you. How did you guys know my name?" She gave him a sad sort of smile, also looking to Kurt.

"Did you grow up, Blaine?" She asked, as if she honestly expected him to understand what the hell she was talking about.

"uuummm, I guess so?" He responded questioningly. Well, yes he was grown up. He was eighteen. He would be ninteen soon. But still, how on earth was that realevant to this mermaid? And why was she being so..._nice_ to him? Kurt had kind of made it clear that merpeople didn't particularly care for humans. He furrowed his triangular eyebrows in confusion, as Mercedes reached for him, tugging gently on one of his corkscrew curls.

"Try, Blaine. Try to remember. Try to believe. For him."She glanced at Kurt. Before Blaine could ask her what she meant, the dark skinned mermaid had swam off to join Kurt and Quinn's conversation.

KBKBKBKB

They spent maybe an hour more in the merpeople's company, before it was time for them to go. They waved goodbye to Kurt before disappearing in the water. Kurt watched them sadly before they left they cave, heading back home. Because Santana was in a complete daze, Kurt and Blaine were more or less walking by themselves.

"Can I talk to you?" Blaine asked, grabbing Kurt's hand right before he entered the house through the back door. Kurt glanced at him suspiciously, before stepping down from the porch and waiting for Santana to enter the house.

"What is it?" He asked curtly, taking up his signature crossed arm pose. Blaine fidgeted in place.

"It's just that...I talked to your friend. Mercedes."

"And?"

"_And, _she was really nice. I guess. Nicer than you've ever been to me." He gave Kurt a pointed look.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Kurt, I want us to be friends." There, he had said it. The hard part was out of the way. Now to wait for Kurt's response. Kurt was silent for a moment, just staring at him. Finally he asked in a low voice,

"What did Mercedes say to you?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. Something about Believing for you. Look, that's not important. One insult didn't pass her lips when we were-" Before he could finish, however, Kurt had moved towards him. For a split second, he thought that the merman was going to kiss him. He really did. He tensed up and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the impact of the soft lips on his. It never came though. Instead, Blaine felt Kurt gently rest his forehead against his own and-just like yesterday-he was struck by an intense feeling of deja vu. That feeling that this, or something like this, had happened before. Had happened with Kurt.

"K-Kurt?" He stuttered out. The merman shushed him, before asking softly,

"Blaine...Do you believe in magic?" Blaine blinked. Magic. Well, he had to believe in magic, right? Look at Kurt! He was standing right in front of him! In the background, Blaine could hear the waves crashing against the shore and the seagulls cawing against the wind. They probably looked like lovers, the hazel eyed man realized. With their foreheads touching next to such a brilliant and beautiful ocean, they had to look like lovers.

"Well, yeah. I guess. You're a mermaid, Kurt. I kind of have too."

"No." Kurt said, a bit forcefully. "I didn't ask you if you believed in _me. _I said magic. Fairies. Ogres. Elves. Do you?"

"I-Uh-Yes? I suppose?" To be truthful, Blaine had never really thought about it. But, if mermaids existed, why couldn't any of those other things? Kurt pulled away from him, keeping his face cradled in his hands, so he could look Blaine straight in the eye.

"No, no you don't. And you know what? It's okay. But I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?" Blaine asked, his eyes becoming hooded.

"Promise me...that you'll try. Try your hardest to believe. Even if you think you already do believe, continue trying. I know you can't help your beliefs, but...Just try, okay?"

Blaine didn't know what to say. Kurt actually seemed to be...pleading with him. and he knew without a doubt that the merman would normally consider himself far to important for that. He was ridiculously proud. But here he was, abandoning his pride, for him.

"Okay." Blaine almost whispered.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Blaine...This promise...It's my heart. Okay? I know that sounds stupid. I know you don't understand. But this promise is my heart. Please_ please..._Don't break it."

"I-I won't. I won't break your heart."

**TBC...**

**AN: You ask for longer chapter? I give you longer chapter. But don't think that will work everytime , you should know, when I repeat myself in this story? It's totally on purpose. You know, comments such as the "Lovers" one towards the end, it's totally for dramatic effect.**** Anyway, there's really only one food for thought question here.**

**What else is Kurt hiding?**

**R&R =] Oh, and btw, I've raised my comment limit before I update XD. Partially because I have summer reading I have to do, and I know I should be doing that instead of writing this. I have three books and two weeks. FML. Anyway, I'm at 135 right now, so no update until I hit 150. If I'm going to sacrifice my grade in AP English for a fanfiction, I gotta know people are enjoying it XD Once again, R&R =]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Warnings: This story will eventually contain Slash, boy sex, memory loss(D:) and...basically an obscene amount of adorable Klaine.**

**Authors Note: Not going to bore you with a long ass author's note, just thank you all for the waaaaaaaaaaaaay more than 150 reviews =].**

**blaineywainey(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/9179793527  
><strong>

**Blaineywainey. You talented talented person you. This is probably right on up there with the sweetest fanart I've seen so far! Blaine and Kurt doing their swimming thing is just so *SQUEE* I especially like how you paid the smallest attention to detail, like having Blaine's jeans rolled up. Pure awesomness right thar! The expressions on their faces are amazing, just so...calm? Is that the word I'm looking for? No, serene. They look so serene. Truely wonderful job =] And while I'm complimenting your picture, I'm going to go right ahead and say your reviews are my favorite to read too XD they always bring a grin to my face. Anyhoo, thanks for liking my fanfic!  
><strong>

**Chapter Ten**

"Okay, so there's three parts. The keyboard, the monitor, and the mouse. You follow me?"

"But I thought a mouse was a furry little rodent?"

"It is, Kurt. But this is called a mouse too."

"Why? They look nothing alike!"

"Yes well, I didn't invent the computer mouse, I just know how to use it. So anyway..."

It was 2 o' clock in the afternoon, about two hours after Santana, Kurt, and Blaine had returned from the cove. Santana had immediately retreated into her room, and had yet to come out whereas Blaine decided to take the oppertunity to teach Kurt about the various technological appliances in the house. If he was going to stay there for the time being, he'd need to at least be able to blend in with regular humans. How many people have never even heard of a computer before? Well, other than amish people and people living in tribes outside of civilization...Okay, how many people in North Carolina had never heard of a computer before? Not many.

Teaching Kurt about the Tv had been easy enough. Press the little 'up' button to go up a channel, press the little 'down' button to go down. Not much to it. Blaine didn't bothering explaining about the guide button, or the menu button. It wasn't like Kurt would ever really use it.

After that he'd showed him how to use the vaccum cleaner, which started out pretty badly. The loud roaring had freaked Kurt out and sent him running, causing him to somehow manage to _crash into _a wall and knock down one of the old family portraits, causing the frame to shatter. Blaine had to press his hand to his mouth to keep from cracking up, because now that they'd actually agreed to try and be friends, he didn't want to end up pissing Kurt off. After the frame mishap, learning how to use the vaccum went pretty easily for Kurt, although Blaine was pretty sure the merman would never voluntarily use it.

He'd continued on to show Kurt how to work every light in the house, how to use the toilet and sink, and how to use the shower which brought them to the computer. He didn't even want to _think _about showing him the various kitchen appliances.

Kurt moved the little cursor all over the screen, watching with gigantic eyes-wide in awe.

"Blaine, Blaine!" He cried, sounding like an excited little kid. He grabbed Blaine's sleeve, who had been leaning over him with one arm against the desk to prop himself up, and gave it a tug. "Look! When I move the mouse, the little arrow thingy moves!"

"It's called a cursor." Blaine responded, grinning. Kurt was absolutely adorable like this. Friends or not, as soon as they entered the house Kurt's emotionless facade immediately went up. _it must be a defense mechanism_ Blaine figured. Despite the fact that Kurt was no longer hurling insult after insult in Blaine's face, he still felt the need to be vacant around him, for some reason. Why was beyond Blaine. As soon as he started to explain technology to the young merman though, all vacantness melted away and was replaced with raw curiousity. It was...refreshing. So far, Kurt had only displayed three emotions around Blaine. Anger, irritation, and sadness. Even when he saw his friends again, his happiness was laced with sadness. Maybe he missed his lover? What was her name...Rachel?

Blaine's thought process was interrupted when a loud grumble came from Kurt's stomach. The glasz eyed man jumped, and looked around.

"What was that?" He asked, turning to stare at the curly haired man. Blaine chuckled.

"It's your stomach." He explained. "You're hungry."

Kurt blinked, resting a hand on his stomach.

"Oh. I see. I've...i've never really been hungry, before." he explained. "Merpeople don't really need to eat all that often. They schedule a time for when we do."

"How often do you eat?" Blaine asked, curiously.

"Oh, maybe...three...four times a month?" Kurt shrugged. Blaine knew he should probably be shocked, but nothing was ever going to shock him again.

"Humans need to eat _at least_ three times a day to really be healthy." He explained. Kurt wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Isn't that bothersome though?" He asked. "You'd spend all day catching your food!"

Blaine shook his head, and grinned. "Here, let me make you something to eat."

KBKBKB

twenty minutes later, Kurt was sitting down at the kitchen counter with a peanut butter jelly sandwich in front of him. Blaine was shuffling around their rather large kitchen, already gathering ingrediants to prepare dinner. Kurt was taking small little bites out of the sandwich, looking upward thoughtfully.

"This...this taste really good, I suppose."

"Well, I am famous for my PB and J." Blaine joked, nudging Kurt playfully. The merman immediately shifted away from his touch, sliding down a stool. He wasn't trying to be rude, Blaine could tell, but for some reason he seemed uncomfortable with physical contact from him. Only from him. Kurt and his mermaid friends had been all over each other.

"Everything alright?" Blaine asked.

"What? Everything's fine!" Kurt brushed him off. He hadn't even realized he'd moved away from Blaine's touch, having done so so automatically.

"Uh huh." Blaine sounded unconvinced. But like with many subjects that had to do with Kurt, he let it drop. "So tell me about your girl. Rachel, was her name?"

Kurt made a face, as he swollowed another bite of sandwich.

"Ugh. She is not my girl."

"But I thought you two were mates, or whatever."

"That doesn't mean we _like _each other!" Kurt sounded absolutely scandalized. "When did I ever say breeders have to like each other?"Blaine thought for a second, and then realized Kurt really hadn't said anything about breeders liking each other. " In fact-" Kurt continued, finishing off his sandwich and picking up the banana Blaine had set next to it, already peeled. God forbid Kurt have to figure that one out on his own. There would be banana all over the place. "-In fact, I'm partial towards men. Although I can appreciate the female figure every now and then." Blaine spit the soda he was drinking out, all over himself.

"Wait wait wait. Kurt..." He trailed off, staring in disbelief at the merman. "Are you...gay?" Kurt wrinkled his eyebrows and tilted his head to the right.

"What's 'gay'?" he asked.

"A man who likes other men."

"Oh, well...Yeah. I suppose. I mean, merpeople love who they love." He shrugged. "And they love with all their hearts. Once we fall in love, we're in love forever, and nothing can change that." He seemed to be giving Blaine a pointed look but the hazel eyed boy, clueless as he was, didn't pick up on it. "When you love so intensely like that, gender doesn't really factor into the equation. We look for soulmates. Not gendermates. We fall in love with each others souls." A small smirk settled on his lips. "But I do more often than not find myself attracted to men over women."

"I see...So why can't two men be breeders?"

"Men can't get pregnant." Kurt responded, shrugging. He was about to continue, when all of a sudden he went rigid in his seat.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, lifting a triangular eyebrow. Kurt shook his head, his eyes wide and his palm pressed to his mouth.

"N-No. Something's not right." The merman was shaking now, skin paler than usual and sweat dripping down his brow. "I don't feel right."

"Kurt?" Blaine moved towards him, reaching, but Kurt stood up jerkily. He pushed past Blaine and moved to the sink, clutching the sides and beginning to dry heave. Seconds later, he vomitted his guts out.

KBKBKB

"You okay in there?" Blaine called, lightly rapping his knuckles on the bathroom door. A wounded mummble from Kurt came from inside. Shortly after he puked, Blaine had given him instant Maceroni and Cheese, figuring that the peanut butter and jelly just didn't agree with his tummy. Barely a minute after the first bite, that went into the garbage disposal as well. Chicken? Garbage disposal. Pizza? Garbage disposal. It was then that Blaine realized that nothing Kurt ate was going to sit well with him.

"You've been eating...Whatever it is that merpeople eat your whole life." Blaine said, opening the door. In his arms, he held a bucket with a damp cloth in it. He sat on the edge of the tub, next to Kurt, who was kneeling by the toilet. He tilted his head up, wipping the sweat from his brow. "Fish?" He asked.

Kurt gave him the evil eye. "We aren't cannibles. We eat seaweed, shrimp, crawfish...Octopus on special equations...But mostly aquatic plant life. Plants you've never heard of."

"It should've been expected that your stomach wouldn't tolerate land food."

"Then why did you keep feeding me? !"

"I said _should've!" _Finishing up, he tossed the cloth back into the bucket and helped Kurt into the bedroom, helping him settle down on the couch. "You okay?" He asked, brushing the sweaty hair away from Kurt's eyes. The merman batted his hand away and laid down.

" 'M fine," He mummbled. Blaine sighed in exasperation.

"This is bad. How your supposed to survive if you just keep hurling up every thing I give you to eat?" Kurt didn't respond. Blaine sighed and stood up, moving towards the door. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get you something to drink." Would Kurt throw up water? It seemed pretty unlikely.

He jogged downstairs and ran some water from the tap, before going back up to his bedroom.

"Santana?" Blaine growled, opening the door. Apparantly the latina had left her room. And she had given Kurt something. Something he was now chewing slowly. "What did you give him? !" She shrugged.

"Just some salt water taffy I had. He's a fish. I figured he'd like it."

"There are so many things wrong with that sentence. For one thing, salt water taffy doesn't even contain salt water. And where have you been all day? Kurt's been throwing everything he eats up!"

"Oh yeah, I heard."

"You hear-? Nevermind. Just nevermind."

"Will you chill, Shirely? Nemo looks fine to me." And it was true. The color was returning to Kurt's cheeks now, and he had stopped sweating. He was also already reaching for another piece of Taffy. He looked up at Blaine with a goofy smile on his lips.

"She's right. I feel fine, Blaine. and this is really good!" Blaine grasped Kurt's chin in his right hand, looking him deeply in his eyes. His pupils were already blown out. Oh, dear God.

"Santana, I'm pretty sure we're going to have a mermaid on a sugar high soon."

**TBC...**

**Short pointless chapter is short and pointless! No but really guys, this is what I call a filler chapter at its best XD I didn't want to much fluff in this chapter (Especially since the next chapter is GOING TO BE A FLUFF EXPLOSION. LYK, SERIOUSLY GUISE. CALL YOUR DENTIST...I really am serious right now) but progressing this storyline without fluff is kind of impossible, so I took the opportunity to mess around with Kurt getting used to land. Not many questions to address in this chapter really, so just R&R. **

**...OH wait! Just came up with a question! Why isn't Kurt comfortable with physical contact from Blaine? Now R&R =]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Warnings: This story will eventually contain Slash, boy sex, memory loss(D:) and...basically an obscene amount of adorable Klaine.**

**Authors Note: I know you guys are probably thinking, "WTF? A new chapter so soon?" But after this one, it might be a while before I can update. I'm not talking monthes like Hell Hath No Fury XD (That's just writer's block) but maybe two weeks or so. I'm still not sure, because I might be able to update next week, but I'm not making any promises. School starts a week from Tuesday, and I've managed to read one required reading book. Two left. One being The Odyssey. Fuck. My. Life. Not to mention I still have back to school shopping, etc. I'm also reserving a week to get acclimated to class again and waking up early. Not to mention College applications and etc. Keep in mind though, nothing's set in stone. I tend to be a fast reader, so I MIGHT get some free time next week. Keyword, 'MIGHT'. Anyhoo, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 11**

Dear. God. Kurt on a sugar high? Yeah, never again. One minute the merman was his usual high and mighty self, and literally 15 seconds later he was bouncing off the walls. Of course Santana was useless, choosing instead to lounge about and watch Blaine's efforts to try and capture Kurt as he ran around the house. He ended up crashing eventually though. One second he was lying sprawled out on the floor, laughing his ass off, and the next he was completely knocked out.

"I hate you." Blaine said bluntly to Santana, who was sitting on the couch watching Jersey Shore. The latina shrugged.

"Whatever. It was his first time eating candy. What did you expect? He'll be fine next time."

"Are you kidding? There won't be a _next time!"_ Santana twisted in her seat, turning to look at Blaine. The curly haired boy was kneeled on the floor, hunching over the sleeping merman.

"Well lover boy, looks to me like laffy taffy is the only thing he didn't hurl. There has to be a next time, unless you want him to starve to death." She shrugged and turned back to the television. "Why do you think they decided to set this season in Italy? Half of them aren't even Italian!"

"Wait wait wait, back up." Blaine interrupted, making a 'T' with his hands. " 'Lover boy'?" He exclaimed, lifting a triangular eyebrow.

"Well duh." Santana rolled her eyes. "You like him."

"I do not!" Blaine said stubbornly, crossing his arms. He glanced back down at Kurt, trying not to notice how his long thick eyelashes casted shadows on his cheeks. The merman had curled into a ball, apparantly a more comfortable position for him to sleep in. Blaine shook his head and looked away. "That's redicules."

"Denial, party of one. Do you honestly think I don't see the way you look at him?"

"I've only known him a day."

"Yeah, and a day is enough to apparantly develop an adorable crush. Before the month is up, you guys are going to be madly in gay love."

"I-I-I think he's attractive. Nothing more. And that's not saying much. _You're _attractive Santana, and I most certainly do not like you."

Santana sighed and stood up, moving to sit next to Blaine beside the sleeping Kurt. "Shirley, I'm going to do something I've _never _done for anyone. Ever. I'm going to give you some advice." She crossed her legs and leaned back, supporting her weight on her arms while she studied the merman. "Aren't you going to move him to the couch or something?"

Blaine shrugged and reached for Kurt, but even in his sleep the chestnut haired male managed to avoid his touch,rolling away from him and, settling with his back to the pair watching him. "No." He said bitterly.

"Well anyway, advice time." She cleared her throat. "You need to get over it."

"Um, get over what? exactly?"

"Being Mommy's good little boy."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are. And you don't even know it. That's why you're trying to force yourself into liking me-eww, by the way- and that's why you can't admit to liking Kurt. You can't even admit to being gay."

"Can too." Blaine said stubbornly, crossing his arms. "I mean, I could if I _was _gay. Which I'm not...I think." Santana threw her arms up in the air.

"You see what I mean?" She all but shouted, causing Kurt to whimper in his sleep. "Your mom's got you so brainwashed, you don't even know who you are!" Blaine flinched away from the angry woman, staring at his hands. He hated being yelled at, especially by someone as twisted up as Santana. But maybe she did have a point. When they started dating, it was on the basis that he wasn't really attracted to girls, and she straight up told him she was gay. She needed a beard, and he was willing. Having Santana around meant he didn't have to explain to his parents why he never brought girls over, and he was happy with it. But did the fact that he didn't want girls around in the first place make him _gay? _Was Santana _his _beard too? The one time they'd kissed he'd felt absolutely nothing. At all. He'd assumed it was only because he didn't have feelings for Santana. But maybe it was because he didn't have feelings for women period. Oh No. His parents would be so angry at him if they found out. But what was there to find out? Absolutely nothing. Because Blaine was not gay.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"Say, 'I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm a card carrying member of the gay squad.' say, 'I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm gay."

"Santana, I'm not-I'm not..." And yet he couldn't get the words out. It wasn't that hard. Why couldn't he get those three little words out? I'm not gay.

"Fine then. But he likes you too. Even though you hurt him, he likes you too."

"I-I hurt him? When?" _How? _

"Hell if I know."

"You just make this up as you go along, don't you?" Blaine scoffed. He was confused and upset, and mixed together those emotions tasted a lot like anger. "You don't have a damn clue what you're talking about."

"Get over yourself Shirley. You hurt him. I can see it in his eyes just as well as you can. The only difference is that I actually _know _what I'm seeing. And you know what? You're only going to hurt him further if you don't start accepting who you are." She turned and stomped out of the room, calling over her shoulder, "And you'll lose him. You hear me? Stop being your mom's little bitch or you're going to lose him before you even have him."

KBKBKB

Blaine spent a lot of time thinking about what Santana said as he waited patiently for Kurt to wake up. Goddamn he did not want to be gay. It took enough time as it was to get his parents to accept him for who he was. Or really, to accept the person they molded him into. Because really, Blaine was kind of his parent's creation. Even though he fit into their perfect little world, it still took forever for them to accept him. And in their perfect world, there wasn't any room for gay kids.

Blaine thumped his head back against the wall, sighing in defeat. God, he was far to old to be confused about his sexuality. And yet here he was, sitting next to the most beautiful man-or person in general- he'd ever seen in his entire life, wondering if he were gay. Blaine was so screwed.

"Hello." Blaine jumped, before staring down in shock at the merman who had apparantly woken up. He sat up and stretched, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

"Pretty much all day." Blaine grinned.

"Oh. Sorry. I know you wanted to teach me more about technology."

"No, it's fine." Blaine brushed him off. "There was actually something else I wanted to show you." Standing up the offered his hand to the merman, a test to see if he would actually take it. Kurt stared at it blankly, before using his own hands to push himself up. Apparantly not.

Blaine lead the way to the back door and threw it open, stepping out onto the back porch. He stepped aside, revealing to Kurt the pitch black evening sky filled with millions of twinkling stars, the ocean roaring against the shore, and...fireflies. There were about a thousand fireflies drifting around the beach, caught up in the sea breeze.

"Aren't they pretty?" He asked, turning back to Kurt and grinning. Kurt, however, looked terrified. He'd pressed himself up against the wall in the corner, his hands pressed to his chest and his eyes wide in fear. "Kurt?"

"W-What are they?" He whispered. Well this was new. The high and mighty Kurt, actually...scared.

"They're fireflies!" Blaine responded, sounding surprised. "Kurt, they're harmless." The merman didn't look convinced, and his eyes were acutally filling up with...tears? Was he that terrified? Blaine stepped off the porch, cupping the nearest firefly in his hands and bringing it to Kurt, offering his hands out to him catiously. "See Kurt? I'm fine!" The merman squeezed his eyes shut, burrowing himself further into the wall.

"Please, Blaine. Don't." He whispered, now visibly shaken. Blaine peered into his hands, wondering what on earth was so frightening about the little lightening bug. This was extremely different than his reaction to the vaccum cleaner. But then again, he lived in the ocean. Flying light creatures probably did seem unusual to him.

"Do you want to go back inside?" He asked, releasing the lightening bug to go join it's friends.

"No." Kurt said harshly. Ah. The pride thing again. Blaine and the shaking merman stared at each other for a bit, hazel clashing with glasz before he offered Kurt his hand again.

"Trust me." He said gently, his eyes gleaming in the night. Kurt looked down at his offered hand for a bit, before looking back up at Blaine. His expression was unwavering. Finally, Kurt placed one shaking hand in his.

"I trust you." He whispered back. Blaine tugged him gently off the porch, pulling him onto the beach and into the center of the fireflies. Kurt clutched onto Blaine's arm, peering nervously around him, but Blaine only had eyes for him. Pretty soon, a small watery smile appeared on Kurt's porcelain face. Blaine reached forward, capturing another one in his palms and offering it to Kurt once again. This time, the merman leaned forward and looked into his hands, the glow from the firefly lighting up his gorgeous features and making his pale face stand out in the night. Blaine set it free, before reaching to grab Kurt's wrists gently. Slowly, he closed Kurt's hands around the nearest firefly before they both leaned in to look at it. "It's...It's so pretty." Kurt said softly. Blaine kept his eyes on the chestnut haired male.

"Yeah." He responded, a small smile tugging at his lips. "It really is." Kurt looked up slowly, though both of them were still hunched over the firefly in his palms. There faces were inches apart. "Kurt, I-I" Blaine stuttered.

"Yes?"

"I'm, Um..."

"Yesss?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm a card carrying member of the gay squad."

"...I'm sorry, could you repeat yourself?"

"I'm Blaine Anderson, and-and I like you, Kurt. I know we just met, and I know we don't know anything about each other, but I like you. Is that...Okay?"

Kurt smiled, the biggest smile Blaine had seen from him yet. The tears that had been gathering in his eyes finally fell. "Yes. Yes, it's okay."

And with that, Blaine pressed his forehead gently to Kurt's and remained there, the two boys surrounded by fireflies as the night wore on.

From the second story window, Santana sat in her window seat a small smile on her face as she watched the two below her.

"It's a start, Shirley. It's a start."

**TBC...**

**R&R please =]. It might inspire me to update faster...xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Warnings: This story will eventually contain Slash, boy sex, memory loss(D:) and...basically an obscene amount of adorable Klaine.**

**Authors Note: Oh hi thar! Sorry about the wait, but AP reading, start of the school year...you know how it goes. Not to mention it's only the second day of school and I'm already stressed about College Applications. UGH. So why am I updating when I should probably be focusing on school? Good ass question. Anyhoo, I'm going to wait till the next chapter to write out my Fanart comments, because I have a SHITLOAD to say about the last two I recieved. They're both so beautiful though, I can't wait to post them =] oh, and they're both about a specific firefly scene from the previous chapter. Start getting hyped, like, now. ANYWAY, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 12:**

For the next couple of days, Blaine and Kurt tip toed around each other on eggshells. Ever since Blaine somewhat admitted his feelings, they both could feel the obvious shift in their relationship but neither were willing to address it just yet. Instead, Blaine avoided Kurt and Kurt avoided Blaine. It wasn't awkward though, when they encountered each other. They were just kind of...comfortable. They shared shy smiles, soft gestures...it was nice. Blaine had even been able to coax Kurt into watching a movie with him and-despite the fact that Kurt was still reluctant to be touched-he had enjoyed it.

Of course, all good things come to an end eventually though.

"...Kurt?" Blaine knocked softly on his bedroom door, peeking in to see the merman spread out across his bed. For the past two nights, Blaine slept in the guest room while Kurt had claimed his. The chestnut haired male was lying on his tummy, flipping through the pages of an old vogue Blaine's mother had left years ago. Despite the fact that the merman couldn't read, he had expressed an extreme interest in the various fashion magazines lying around. He looked up at Blaine, a smile breaking across his face.

"Blaine!" He cried out, sitting up. Today he was donned in Santana's white sweatpants and a pink V-neck tee. Where on earth Santana got so many colorful sweats was beyond the curly haired male. "Look at this jacket here! Isn't it nice?" Kurt held up the magazine, pointing to a woman wearing a blue button up peacoat. "When we go shopping, I want this. Okay?"

"Kurt, I have something to tell you." Blaine's ominous tone must have gotten the merman's attention, because he immediately dropped the magazine and crossed his legs. "...Oh, and that probably hasn't been on the rack in like...ten years."

"What is it?" Kurt said seriously, folding his hands in his lap and leaning forward. Blaine sighed and moved to sit next to him on the bed. This was going to be even harder than he thought.

"It's my...It's my parents." At the mention of his family, Kurt's eyes visibly darkened.

"What about them?" Kurt practically hissed. _Strange, _Blaine thought to himself. _Why is Kurt reacting so...negatively? _There was no possible way he knew how Blaine's parents could be sometimes.

"Well..." Blaine stalled, avoiding looking into Kurt's eyes. The merman wasn't having it though, and almost reached for Blaine's face to turn his head towards him. He stopped at the last possible second though, and Blaine pretended not to notice. "They're coming here tomorrow."

"And?"

"_And, _I kind of need you to, you know, not be here." Blaine flinched. That came out a lot harsher than he meant it too. But he could see the damage was already done as he finally turned to the merman and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"After all these years Blaine..." Kurt whispered, sounding broken. "After all these years. They still have you?"

Blaine blinked in confusion, before tilting his head to the side. "What are you talking about?" In an instant, bitchy snappy Kurt was back- narrowing his eyes and snapping out,

"Fine. You don't need me here? I'm gone. One question though. Where do I go?"Blaine looked down in shame. Why hadn't he mention this earlier? He knew all along that this was going to happen. Whatever progress he had made with Kurt was probably down the drain now.

"I've been...I've been kind of waiting for this day to come. Ever since you turned. I rented an apartment." Mr. Anderson may have been suffering in work, but that didn't mean they weren't still filthy rich. Blaine had easily been able to rent an apartment for the month, fully furnished and right off the ocean, and he was positive that his father would never even ask about it. "Look Kurt, it's really really nice. And It's in town. You'll be able to see all the stuff in person that you've seen on TV. And-And the building is right next to the mall and everything! I made sure to-"

"Stop." Kurt interrupted, holding up a hand. Blaine instantly shut up. His speech was coming out stilted and strained anyway. It sounded like he was forcing excitement even to himself. "I don't want to hear it. Can you please leave?" Blaine searched Kurt's wide glasz eyes for a hint of...well anything, but they'd regressed into their vacant state. So they were back here again.

"Fine." Blaine said bluntly, rising from his seat. "But what was I supposed to tell my parents? That this random guy would be staying with us? I know I should've told you earlier, and I'm really sorry. But...you couldn't have stayed here forever anyway."

Right before the door click shut, he heard Kurt say in a loud clear voice, "You could've told them that you care about me. You could've told them that." and then Blaine was gone.

KBKBKB

Blaine stomped into the kitchen, more than a little frustrated. Whether he was angrier at Kurt or himself he wasn't sure, but he needed to take it out on someone. Perfect time for Santana to enter, looking around for some saltwater taffy. They had bought an entire cabinet full for Kurt, since they were still rather unsure about what else he could eat. Santana had been secreting some away recently, and Blaine had a sneeking suspicion that she might've been meeting a certain mermaid down at the cove the past couple of nights, not that he'd ever mention it of course.

Santana wandered in, took one look at Blaine and rolled her eyes. "What now, barbie." She said bluntly. It wasn't even really a question. "What did you do now."

Blaine glared at her. "Nothing! I just told him about the apartment and he got mad!" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well duh." She responded, crossing her arms and leaning against the counter. "He's just started getting comfortable here with us. He's just started to trust us. Now you're trying to rip that away from him. Of course he's pissed. Sheesh, what can you do right?"

"Santana." Blaine said, with forced patience. "My _parents _are coming tomorrow. What was I _supposed _to do?"

The latina shrugged. "Um, tell the truth? Not about the whole mermaid thing, they'd totally commit you to the wacky house. But sheesh, just tell them he's your boyfriend. Or friend. Or whatever the hell you two are. I honestly don't even know anymore."

"We aren't together." Blaine said grudgingly. "He hates me. He probably always will." Santana scoffed, before reaching for a banana.

"You aren't serious, are you? Do you even remember what it was like when you two first met?" Santana was referring to the death threats and hissing and whatnot, and how much had change in just a few short days. But when Blaine began talking it was as if...it was as if he was remembering something completely different. The tan woman turned and stared at him in confusion.

"Of course I remember!" Blaine had scoffed and crossed his arms, also leaning against the counter next to her. "He was trapped in _that damn net, _looking for all the world like a kitten in a tree or something." He continued on, his mind not even registering what his mouth was saying. "And then he starts _hissing at me! _Me, who has the decency to _free his trapped ass! _and as if that wasn't enough, he feeds me that _ghastly gold seaweed_ as if...as if...as if...?"

The kitchen went eerily silent as Santana stared at Blaine, and Blaine just rose one hand slowly to cover his mouth. His gorgeous hazel eyes had widened in what could only be a mixture of surprise, and panic. Santana and he just stared at each other for some time. Finally, the latina asked curiously,

"What the hell were you talking about? I thought you met Kurt on the beach..."

Blaine shook his head, his eyes still widened in shock.

"I don't know. Santana, what just happened?"

**TBC...**

**Author's Note: Oh man, I didn't realize how short this was until just now, and also a cliff hanger XD. DEAL WITH IT!**

**...No, I'm not that mean. The next update should end up tomorrow or Friday =] Btw, I still have a shitload planned for this story guys, just FYI. Before I thought it was going to be only like, six chapters. Oh how wrong I was, because right now, I'm looking at at least twenty five. You didn't honestly think the only dilemma was going to be Blaine's memory loss and his parents, did you? Will actually, you probably did because I've kind of set it up that way, but nope, much MUCH more to come. R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Warnings: This story will eventually contain Slash, boy sex, memory loss(D:) and...basically an obscene amount of adorable Klaine.**

**Authors Note: So I just wrote the most clever Author's Note ever and the whole damn thing got deleted. I hate everybody. So I'm just going to thank everyone for the reviews and story alerts and get on with the next chapter! Oh, and also, sorry for the wait. **

**...**

**Last thing, art appreciation will come when I begin to update regularly again =] R&R!**

**Chapter 13:**

**"**I'm going insane, 'Cedes!" Shortly after Kurt and Blaine's mini fight, Kurt had retreated to the cove and called Mercedes to the surface with his siren song. After a short explanation of what he and Blaine's argument had been about, he and the dark skinned woman settled down on the jutting rock to talk it out. "I just don't know how much longer I can deal with this."

"It's only been four days," Mercedes said absent mindedly, examining the pearls hanging from around her neck. Kurt heaved a sigh, curling up into a little ball.

"I know," he groaned out, his voice muffled by his knees. "I know-and these past four days have been horrible, awkward, amazing, wonderful and intense all at the same time. I'm worn out, 'Cedes. I can't handle this for an entire month."

"But your moving out now," Mercedes reminded him, moving from the pearls to peel magenta scales from her tail. "You won't see him every minute of every day anymore."

"That's going to be even worse!" Kurt whined. "I-I hate seeing him everyday and knowing he doesn't see me the way I see him. Love me the way I love him. God it hurts. It hurts so much," Kurt smiled wryly. "But not seeing him? Not seeing him when he's right there within my reach? That would be so _so _much worse." Kurt sighed and looked up wearily. "I can't do this. I can't live like this. Not even for a month. I'll die Mercedes. I really will die."

"Oh honey." Mercedes said comfortingly, winding a hand into his hair. "You may have only been eight, but you fell hard, didn't you? You really love him." Kurt sniffed and nodded, trying to hold back his tears. His friend didn't know what tears were yet, and he didn't want to freak her out. "We merfolk are doomed to love forever," Mercedes said wistfully. "It's our one fatal flaw. But it's not impossible for us to love more than one, you know. Perhaps if you just...Why don't just think about-?"

"Don't speak his name," Kurt hissed, snatching away from Mercedes and narrowing his eyes. "Don't you dare speak his name. I can't believe you had the audacity to bring him up. Who do you think you are?" Despite the fact that her hands were held up in mock surrender, Mercedes eyes were wide in hurt. Kurt immediately softened, saying gently, "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I-I just have a lot on my mind without-" his eyes darkened and his fist clenched. "-him entering the fray. If anything good has come from my being forced to transform early, it's that I haven't had to deal with _him_ lately," he wrinkled his nose in distaste, before his face practically crumbled in sadness. "But...I do miss home. even if _he's _there. I miss you and Quinn and Brittany...I even miss Rachel. But I miss father the most. I-I miss my dad. How-How is he?"

"He's fine." She said softly. "He misses you."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth." She shrugged, but quickly amended it when she saw his panicked expression. "I mean-that you changed early. You changed early and contacted a watcher to take care of you. He knows you're safe." They lapsed into a comfortable silence while Kurt took this newfound information in. Finally, he practically whispered,

"I wish none of this ever happened. I wish-I wish I never saved Blaine. I should've let him dro-"

"Don't," Mercedes said firmly. "Once the words are out there, you can never take them back. I suggest you think that sentence over before you complete it."

Kurt went quiet again, before saying gently, "You're right, that would've been wrong of me to say. But I-I-he's never going to remember Mercedes."

"Then why don't you just tell him?"

"Because. Because I don't think I want him to."

"...To remember?"

"Yes."

"But-but Kurt, why? All you ever used to talk about when we were young was Blaine...Don't you want him to remember the love you used to share?"

"I did..." Kurt said wistfully, a saddened expression on his face. "But now...I just want to come home. I hate feeling like this. I just want this month to be over."

"Oh baby." Mercedes said sympathetically, resting a hand on his thigh. "The month's just getting started."

KBKBKBKB

Have you ever heard a family member discuss your childhood? Tell you things that happened when you were a rambounxtious little kid, and sometimes even provided pictures as proof? Now, while you may not remember that specific memory directly, because you've heard the story and have seen pictures, you can create the image in your head almost perfectly to the point where it _feels _like you remember despite the fact that you honestly don't. And later when you call up this image, you remember what your mind has created it to be instead of the actual happening. And despite the fact you_ know _you don't remember, it almost feels as though you do. The memory of a memory. As confusing as it sounds, it was the only way Blaine could think to describe how he felt. He could see himself as a child clearly in his mind, knew for a fact that it was him even, and he could see little Kurt too. He could tell by the glasz eyes. In his head, Kurt was completely drapped in a fish net, head to...tail fin, and shaking like a leaf as he stared up at Blaine in pure horror. Well, at first anyways. Then he bared his teeth and began to hiss. Yup, totally Kurt.

The rest played out in his head perfectly, freeing Kurt from the net, the merboy giving him Gilly weed...them becoming friends. And then it just stops. Nothing after that. And despite the fact that Blaine is _positive _this happened, somehow...he couldn't remember. The memory of a memory. It was as though a relative had told him this story and he'd created an image based off the story. He doesn't remember how he feels, he doesn't remember how Kurt feels, he doesn't remember what happens after Kurt gives him the Gilly weed...Hell, he doesn't even remember saying 'Hi.' But it happened. It had to have happened. Didn't it? How did he go from being completely positive to questioning himself in under a minute? It was as if this 'memory of a memory' was already slipping from his grasp. There was only one way to find out for sure.

Blaine had his hand poised to knock on his bedroom door, but he hesitated. an hour and a half before, shortly after their argument, Kurt had stomped down the stairs and past Santana and Blaine right out the door without a word. Maybe about 40 minutes later he was back, once again locking himself in Blaine's room.

The merman was totally still pissed, Blaine could tell. Still, if he didn't ask Kurt soon, this weird not-quite-a-memory or whatever it was would be gone soon. Right as he was about to knock, the door swung open, revealing the pale male.

When he spotted Blaine Kurt froze, before a haughty expression settled over his face.

"What do you want?" He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door frame, pretty much preventing any kind of entry into the room. Blaine shifted nervously from foot to foot, a very un-Blaine like move.

"We should talk. We_ need _to talk." He reiterated. "That is...I have something I need to ask you."

"Yes?" Kurt prompted, staring him down.

"The other day," Blaine started awkwardly, "Was that-you know-the first time we've ever met?"

What little color the merman had to his face was completely drained now. In fact, he looked as though he'd just seen a ghost. Pressing a hand to his chest, he responded shortly, "Yes. Of course. Where else would we have met?"

He answered too quickly, Blaine realized. He knew something. "You sure?" He insisted, leaning forward. Kurt stepped back just enough so that Blaine could push past him into his own room.

"Yes. Of course." Kurt repeated. "Now will you please leave? I should pack what little possesions I have so you can kick me out sooner." Yup, Kurt definitely knew something. He recognized what the merman was trying to do-restart their previous argument. In doing so, the current topic would effectively be dropped. But Blaine would not be swayed.

"Why are you lying to me?" Blaine asked, not even bothering to beat around the bush. "Why won't you just tell me the truth?"

"I-I-" Kurt stuttered, his eyes wide. "I can't. I just can't. Blaine...do you remember?"

"Yes." Blaine said firmly, before rethinking the statement. "Well, no. But I remember remembering, if that makes any sense. I'll explain later. Why can't you?"

Something seemed to suddenly click in Blaine's brain, even before Kurt could answer. Everything suddenly made sense. The reason he got over his shock of merfolk existance so quickly, the reason he had no problem carrying a perfect stranger right on up to his house. The reason absolutely _nothing _Kurt said or did seemed to offend or surprise him to badly. Annoy him, sure. But he was never really angry with the merman. It was because Blaine knew Kurt. Subconsiously, but still...some part of him must've known. Must still know. And Kurt...Kurt remembered everything.

"Kurt," Blaine said, leaning in closer to the beautiful man. "How close _were_ we?" The not-quite-a-memory ended immediately after the Gilly weed, but Blaine could tell there was so much more. So so much more. An entire lifetime he missed. He could tell, and not just because Kurt was tearing up and shaking.

The merman began to sob. "This can't happen. Not this. This can't happen!" Kurt began backing away, shaking his head.

"What? What is it?" Blaine cried, following him. "I thought you wanted me to remember?" This had to be what Kurt was talking about, right? This is why he wanted him to believe? This was what he wanted him to remember? ...Right?

"I did. But I don't. No, not anymore! Not again! I can't lose you again!"

"I-I don't understand."

"Blaine," Kurt sobbed, clutching his waist. Crystalline tears ran down his rosy cheeks. "We can never be together. Ever. It's not possible. And if you remember, if you start caring for me the way I care for you..." He shook his head. "I'll never be able to leave you."

"K-Kurt?" Blaine reached for his shoulders, but Kurt jerked away.

"No!" he screeched. "Don't touch me! I hate it when you touch me!"

"Kurt," Blaine tried again. "I already care for you, remember? And we're together now, aren't we? We're fine. Everything's fine."

"No. It's not fine. It will never be fine." Kurt took a deep steady breath, before lifting his eyes to meet Blaine's. The curly haired man nearly staggered back from the intensity in them. "I love you." Kurt said firmly. Blaine's jaw dropped. "I've loved you for a long time. But if you remember, if you start loving me back...Then I won't be able to do it. I won't be able to leave you."

"So don't leave me." Blaine said without thinking. He wasn't in love with Kurt yet, that much was certain. Maybe he had been at some point in his life, but today he barely knew the young man. However, he already knew that life without him would be bland and tasteless compared to how it is now.

"I have to." Kurt whimpered. "No matter how much we care about each other, no matter what ends up happening...Blaine. I'm going to have to leave you."

**TBC...**

**Author's Note: So this chapter turned out a lot more...dramatic then I originally intended. Ah well. What's done is done. If you don't get the whole memory thing, feel free to PM me about it or leave a review and I'll try to clarify further. Question time!**

**What's a watcher? (Although it's not that important)**

**Who is the mystery dude and what is his relationship to Kurt?**

**Why does Kurt have to leave Blaine?**

**R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Warnings: This story will eventually contain Slash, boy sex, memory loss(D:) and...basically an obscene amount of adorable Klaine.**

**Authors Note: I am sorry for the wait guys! I'm especially sorry to those who have lost interest because it took so long =[. From now on, I'm back on a regular updates. sorry but sometimes life gets in the way. Also, make sure to read the Author's note at the end of the chapter.  
><strong>

**...**

**Last thing, art appreciation will come when I begin to update regularly again =] R&R!**

**Chapter 14:**

Being a Watcher? Yeah, It's pretty much the shit. For one thing, they can shift whenever they want. None of that prissy full moon bull shit the Breeders have to go through. Oh no. If he felt like sprouting legs this very minute, he could in an instant. That was his job after all, becoming human so he can watch those annoying ass Breeders. Set them up with an apartment or something while they carried the baby to term. Some shit that was-Breeders were irritating as fuck. All they did was sit around and complain about humans or whatever and whine about human copulation and how _gross_ it was. Which was totally false, by the way. In his opinion, sex totally rocked. In fact, he shifted at least three times a month just to-to put it in more collequial terms- "Get laid." Or course as a result of his constant shifting he was pretty much ostracized from Atica-which was where his colony of merfolk lived- but he didn't really care. Merfolk hated humans, and since he spent so much time with them he practically was one. He was fine with that though. Merfolk sucked, and he didn't mind being on his own. He often considered making the shift permanent, just remain human. He wasn't a Breeder, he couldn't burn up in the sun after a year. He wouldn't die. But there were two reasons he couldn't just leave, wouldn't.

For one, the women he'd have relations with _always _wanted long term relationships with him, and he just wasn't down with that. Love was a risky bussiness for Merfolk, a fatal flaw. Once in love, you'd sacrifice _anything _for your lover, even your own life and he _certainly_ wasn't down with that. Avoid long term relationships, avoid love. simple as that. The second reason was_ him. _The Prince.

Their Kingdom didn't have many males. In fact, counting himself, the Prince, and the King, there was only about 200. All Breeders, with him being the only exception. 200 would be a lot in any other case, but considering the fact that Atica was a Kingdom of 2,000...Well, you get the picture. Male mermaids were such a rarity, that all merman were categorized as Breeders almost immediately. However, if things were different, the Prince would be a siren hands down. His singing voice was to die for, and his beauty far surpassed all the mermaids put together. Seriously, there was no competition. He had a soft spot in his heart for the Prince, always had, ever since they were kids. The ironic thing though was that the Prince seemed to hate him. No joke, he legit _hated _him. Even before he was exiled to his cove outside of Atica. Perhaps that was one of the reasons he cared so much for him-The Prince hated him before he was ostracized, and he hated him after. There wasn't any bull shit with him. He could appreciate that. He had been secretely hoping lately, that he'd be the called upon Water (Exiled or not, he still had a job to do) when it came time for the Prince's Breeding season. It was a well known fact that the little Prince had skipped almost all of his Breeding lessons, and would probably not know a thing about human sex. He would be happy to assist his favorite little Prince in that aspect, happy indeed. Because lets be honest. The Prince wasn't just beautiful, he was smoking hot. Sexuality was irrealvant to Merfolk, and it wasn't unusual at all to see two men having a nice swim together among some colorful coral reef or two woman curled up together in a sponge bed, just enjoying one another's company. Oh yes, he definitely didn't mind the idea of sexual relations with men, especially one as fine as the Prince. So when he found out the the beautiful merman had changed early, he was _beyond _pissed. He hadn't heard of any Watcher being contacted to watch him, so that meant the Prince must've found someone else to take care of him up there. Someone _human. _

Shortly after he found out about the early change, he retreated to his cave, planning on making a little "Mental visit," to his friend. It was no secret that all Merfolk were mentally connected. They lived underwater for Christ sake. How on earth were they supposed to communicate? Well, they did have a way of communicating actually, but most found it much easier to just read each other's thoughts. Since being exiled, he'd admittedly become a bit rusty with his mental communicating, but he cared about the Prince and nothing was going to stop him from finding out where he was. The mental communicating had a specific name, Lystrata. Lystrata could be used for more than just exchanging conversations. It could be used to see each other's thoughts and feelings, likes and dislikes, even access a fleeting thought that happened years ago. It was pretty much awesome. But the best thing Lystrata could do?

He was already in his cave, lounging around, doing pretty much nothing when he realized he could have this so called "mental visit." So he closed his eyes and focused. Focused as hard as he could on the Prince. His beautiful blue green eyes, the paleness of his skin, his doll like expression the skin felt under his finger tips...and then BOOM! He was him. Well, he wasn't the Prince per say, but he was a part of him. Well actually it was kind of complicated. He could see what the Prince was currently seeing. He could feel what the Prince was currently feeling. He could smell what he was smelling. He could hear what he was saying. It was almost as if he _was _him, except he couldn't control what the Prince said or did. It was as though he was a bystander in the Prince's head. And right now? He was looking at young male who was on the precipice between boy and man. Well, to be quite frank, he basically _was _a man. He had curly dark hair, and brilliant hazel eyes. If he had any contact with his body, he'd probably be wrinkling his nose. They were arguing about something. What, he wasn't sure. He must've made a mistake in the connection process, because while he could technically hear them, he couldn't make out what they were saying. Well, whatever. It didn't matter. He could feel the Prince's heart beat fluttering in his chest and feel the tears slipping down his cheeks. He was crying. And that really pissed him off.

He pulled back into himself suddenly, unable to keep the connection for long. He blinked once, twice, and then smirked. Huh. So this was Blaine, right? Meh, he wasn't really all that good looking. Kind of short, and his hair looked positively trollish. He looked like a damn hobbit. He'd been expecting so much more from the mystery male the Prince had been obsessed with since they were children. Something worthy of his Highness. The Prince could do soooooo much better, and he would. Because he was already making plans.

So maybe Puck did love Kurt just the tiniest bit. And maybe Puck was a little in denial. But it didn't matter. None of it mattered. They say there's a very thin line between love and hate, and Kurt _definitely _hated him with a passion. But who knows? Maybe a push-or a shove- in the right direction would help him cross that line. And you know what? It would probably be much easier if Blaine was out of the way.

Puck's smirk widened. Oh yes, he was definitely making plans.

KBKBKBKB

"Be with me."

This was it. After this, there was no going back. This was the final step. Blaine knew this, he knew he wasn't prepared, and yet he couldn't stop himself from saying, "Be with me," In a soft, firm voice. Kurt's eyes widened as he brushed a stray tear away from his cheek.

"I-uh-what?" He stuttered, clutching his hands to his heart.

"Be with me," Blaine repeated, stepping closer to the merman. He stepped back. "Be with me. Let me feel your love. Help me to...Help me to remember."

"Blaine, did you hear a word I just said? We can't. Not forever. _I_ can't." Kurt saw Blaine's face drop and couldn't help but hope with all his heart that the conversation was over. But of course it wasn't.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." Kurt answered without hesitation. It felt good to be able to say that out loud.

"So why don't you let me love you?"

"I-I...I can't tell you, okay? Please just accept that. Please."

"No." Blaine responded simply, a small simple smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He crossed his arms and said almost sweetly, "I've let you have practically everything you wanted since you got here. But you know what? Not this. You can't take this from me. From us. So I'm going to say this again- Be with me?"

"I-" Kurt still hesitated, wringing his hands together. He wanted to be with Blaine. He wanted it more than anything. God he wanted it-but he knew the precautions of them actually pursing a relationship though, and Blaine did not. If only he knew...Perhaps Kurt should tell him? No, he wouldn't. The last thing he wanted was for Blaine to see him as the monster he and the other merfolk truly were.

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes."

"So be with me. Don't think about the past or the future. Think of the here and now. What do you want right now?"

Tears began to fall down his face for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"You. I want you."

"You have me."

Kurt sobbed aloud before practically flinging himself into Blaine's arms. He wrapped his arms around his neck and began to weep.

"Just for the month," He managed to get out between sobs. "We can only be together for the month. And-and then-"

"No 'And then' here and now." The curly haired male whispered into his ear. The glasz eyed boy nodded, biting his bottom lip.

So there they were, human and merman, standing cradled together in the middle of the room, ready to begin a new chapter of their lives together.

**AN: Sooooo...This wasn't supposed to be the end of the chapter XD For the sake of my school work (It is 11:23 people) I'm going to post the second half , I noticed a lot of you were guessing Kurt's mystery man to be Karofsky...surprised? R&R! **


	15. Chapter 14 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Warnings: This story will eventually contain Slash, boy sex, memory loss(D:) and...basically an obscene amount of adorable Klaine.**

**Authors Note: SORRY! Part 2 is a little later than promised, but hell, at least it's here now, right?**

**Chapter 14 part 2:**

The rest of the day passed...awkwardly, to say the least. So they were together. Okay. But what did that entail? Could Blaine hold Kurt's hand? Lovingly caress his face? Hug him for no apparent reason? Kiss him? Hell, did MErfolk even do any of that stuff? As wise as he may have seemed, Blaine seriously had no freakin' clue about romance or relationships. The hazel eyed male was sitting at the island in the kitchen, waiting patiently for Kurt to finish packing. The merman was packing a couple of Santana's outfits into a bag, preparing to movie into his small apartment. Blaine had to insisted he could wait until tomorrow morning to move out, but Kurt wanted to see his new home.

Pretty soon Kurt came dragging the suitcase down the stairs, a bashful look on his face.

"I'm ready," He said coyly. Blaine grinned up at him, before approaching him and gently taking the bag away. He started to reach for the taller male's hand but hesitated, hand frozen in mid-reach. Kurt seemed to understand, however, and took his hand, entwining their fingers together. "Don't think that just because we're...you know, now, doesn't mean I'm not going to be a bitch to you anymore," He smirked, giving Blaine's hand a brief squeeze. Blaine snorted. He seriously needed to make Kurt stop watching Jersey shore.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

The drive into town was short, maybe only ten or fifteen minutes. It was also completely silent, seeing as Kurt got car sick. Blaine kept his hand firmly planted on Kurt's knee the entire time, giving it the occasional squeeze to keep him calm. They pulled up to an apartment complex a short time later, Blaine parking right out front. He lead Kurt up to the fourth floor, pulling out a key.

"The man who lived here had to leave in a hurry," He explained, unlocking the door. "It's fully furnished." He pushed the door open, revealing the cozy little apartment within. It opened up into the living room, revealing a comfortable little beige couch facing the doorway. In front of the couch was a television set sitting atop a night stand. A hallway led back to one large bedroom and a bathroom, and to the right of the living room was the kitchen, the left a sliding glass door leading out to a balcony over looking the ocean.

Kurt pushed past Blaine into the apartment, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked nervously.

"No." Kurt answered immediately. "I want to stay with you."

"Kurt-"

"I know," He sighed, dropping his bag in the middle of the floor. "Your parents. It's fine."

He collapsed onto the couch and patted the spot next to him. The hazel eyed male sat, jumping in surprise when Kurt rested his head in his lap. His face began to burn red when the oblivious merman began to nuzzle his face into Blaine's belly.

"I don't want you to leave." He sighed, opening one eye.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Blaine assured, twining his fingers into Kurt's soft hair affectionately. "I'll take you shopping, okay?"

"And go swimming," Kurt added. "I miss swimming. I miss the ocean."

"You have a balcony," Blaine reminded.

"Impersonal," Kurt responded shortly, yawning and shutting his eyes again. "I want more than to just see it. I want to feel it." His voice gradually got quieter, and his body went limp. "Stay until I'm awake? Please?" Before the curly haired male could respond, Kurt was out like a light.

KBKBKB

As soon as Kurt feel asleep, Blaine let out a sigh of relief. He might've pretended to be aloof for Kurt's sake, but honestly? He was kind of panicking. Kurt's _head _was in his _lap._ God, how can he _not _be panicking? So yeah, he understands Kurt's a mermaid. He doesn't know how suggestive he's being. But damn it all, that's not going to stop his body from responding! He tried to shift away from Kurt slowly, bringing his legs up on either side of Kurt's waist and trying to inch backward, supporting his weight on his palms. This only succeeded in Kurt wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist, burying his face in his belly and-_woah! _Serious Deja Vu.

_Must be the forgotten memories,_ Blaine assumed, But what situation could possibly land them in this position when they were nine? Or was it eight? seven? Whatever. It didn't matter. The point was, Blaine seriously needed to get away from him like, right now before things got embarrassing. Extremely embarrassing. He continued to try and shift away, but the male stayed attached to him like a limpet. Finally he gave up, letting his body collapse backwards onto the couch. Kurt wiggled his body up Blaine's so that they were chest to chest, groin to groin, and buried his face into Blaine's neck. Blaine held his arms straight out, hesitant to wrap his arms around the lithe body until Kurt said-presumably in his sleep- "Don't leave," And then he let his arms wrap around the slender waist.

"I'm right here," Blaine whispered back, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Kurt sighed in his sleep, and made an adorable cooing sound. Jeez, he was like a baby. How could Blaine ever have sexual thoughts about this person? He really needed to bury these urges at once. He just discovered his newfound gayness after all, It was to soon for sexual thoughts. Yeah, okay, so he was going to do just that. "I'm right here," Blaine repeated.

KBKBKB

He stayed for maybe an hour or two before Kurt woke up, and then he led the sleepy merman to his room and tucked him into bed. Right when he turned to leave, Kurt's arm darted from beneath the covers, grabbing his wrist.

"I want you tho kiss me." He muttered drowsily, struggling to stay awake. What on earth had made him so sleepy in the first place? Blaine blushed bright red.

"Kurt, I shouldn't-"

"No." He interrupted, surprisingly firm. "I wanted to ask you then, too. But I couldn't. I didn't know how to. So I'm asking now. Kiss me."

Blaine smiled softly before shaking his head. "I can't. Not here. I want our first kiss to be special. Okay? Are you willing to wait?"

Kurt sighed and let go of his arm. "Fine. I can wait." Blaine pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead once again, before turning to leave. "I've been waiting this long, after all." He heard Kurt say drowsily before he shut the bedroom door firmly.

After making sure Kurt had plenty of Sour patch kids in the kitchen (Saltwater taffy had suddenly started making him sick as well, so they were forced to switch candy although Blaine had a sneaking suspicion that the merman had just grown tired of it) he drove back to the Summer home only to find it completely empty. He figured Santana had gone down to the cove again, which suited him just fine. He made himself dinner before turning in early.

The next morning brought in sunshine and...surprise. He was awoken rather rudely at eight AM when his mother burst into his bedroom singing brightly, "Morning Sunshinnnnnne!" His father standing silently behind her. He groaned loudly and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, finding himself suddenly grateful that Kurt had insisted on leaving the day before. He had figured his parents would be there in the afternoon, not first thing in the morning. "My goodness, where's Santana?" His mother asked, stepping into the room and wrinkling her nose. Yuck. It smelled like fish or seaweed or something.

Blaine rolled his eyes at his mother's bluntness. Leave it to her to immediately come in and ask about his 'girlfriend' first, despite the fact that they hadn't seen each other in months. It was like that over the phone, too. Always, "How's Santana?" instead of 'How are you.' Typical.

"Her bedroom." He yawned, sitting up and stretching. You know, he wasn't excited at all to see his parents. Not in the slightest. Normally, he'd already be out of bed and giving them both hugs, before bouncing down the stairs to fix them breakfast. But this morning all he felt was irritation.

His mother smiled widely and winked, before practically snickering, "Oh silly. Like we actually believe you two haven't been sharing a room. How naive do you think we are, honey?" Blaine forced a smile, before responding,

"Oh...um, yeah. Can you go now? I sleep naked and I want to get dressed." This wasn't a complete lie. He really was naked underneath the blankets, but not because he normally slept that way. If he was being honest with himself, it was because of Kurt. His entire room still smelled of the merman, especially his bed. He had stripped down nude the night before and wrapped himself in a blanket cocoon, not to be weird or perverted or anything-but because he wanted to be surrounded in Kurt's scent, and he wanted to feel as if the merman was still there with him. Of course that was only if he was being honest with himself though. And because he was not, he had convinced himself he just wanted to feel the silk of the sheets on his skin.

His mother frowned at him, her smile dropping off her face quickly.

"You will not take that tone of voice with me." She hissed, looking to her husband for back up. He just looked extremely bored.

"Yes, ma'm. Sorry." Blaine said instantly, already slipping back into the perfect son from his teen years. His mom smiled again.

"That's my boy. Now, where's Santana's room?"

KBKBKB

Santana watched the Blaine and his parents communicate in complete disbelief. So she had seen them together before, but she had figured the curly haired male had learned _something _from Kurt. If anything, at least how to be stubborn. But that was not the case. Blaine had immediately slipped back into the 'good boy' role, running around at his parents beck and call. He hadn't even mentioned Kurt to Santana all day, seemingly forgetting all about the merman. Santana sighed, as she watched him fix his parents lunch and force a laugh as his mother mocked a woman whom she worked with's clothes. If things continued this way, it was only a matter of time before Blaine forgot all about Kurt. Again.

Else where, a chestnut haired male sat in a chair on his balcony, waiting patiently for a man to take him shopping, wondering what could possibly be taking so long. Little did he know, he wouldn't be showing up anytime soon.

**TBC...**

**Author's Note: And there you have it! The conclusion to Chapter 14. Also, don't worry about Blaine forgetting Kurt again or anything XD. At this point, it's kind of impossible since he's already an adult. Hope I didn't worry anyone! Oh and also, Blaine's Deja Vu moment? It was from when Kurt was terrified he "broke" Blaine XD. **

**Questions! Only one this time though.**

**What do you think Puck is going to do to Blaine? Or...Will he do something to Kurt?**

**Well that was technically two but whatever. R&R! **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello there. It's been a while. So I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE! It seems like when I finally found time to update constantly, something else came up...and by something else, I mean my total lack of laptop now D:. And also like fifty school papers, but guess what! The papers are in and-well I still don't have a laptop, but whatever. BTW, I don't have a clue how this is going to turn out on fanfiction, since I'm using a different writing program. Sorry if it looks weird. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 15:**

"Come on Kurt, open up!" Blaine had been standing outside of Kurt's apartment for the last twenty minutes, banging on the door. He was supposed to pick up the merman at 2:00, and now it was 6:00. So yeah, he was expecting the merman to be a little...testy. Three of his neighbors had already come out to complain, but Blaine stayed put, rapping his knuckles against the door over and over again. He knew the chestnut haired male was there, where else could he possibly be? "Kurt!" He called out again, finally letting his arm drop to the side as he leaned forward and let his forehead rest against the door. "Please let me in?" This was said in a normal tone, as he let his voice fall from a yell. "I didn't mean to..."

"'Didn't mean to' what?" Kurt suddenly swung the door open, causing the curly haired male to lurch forward. "Forget me?" Blaine was expecting the merman to look a bit more upset, maybe even be crying. He had been expressing his feelings through tears lately, and Blaine had kind of gotten used to it. What he wasn't expecting was for the merman to be positively livid with anger. His face was even red, he was so pissed. Blaine was a little scared for his life. "I can't believe you forgot me _again._" Kurt hissed, crossing his arms. "Do I mean _anything _to you Blaine?" He turned around and stomped off, purposely leaving the door open so Blaine could follow after him. Which of course he did.

"Wait a minute Kurt! I didn't forget you!" Blaine tried to convince him, following him in with his tail in between his legs like a lost puppy. "Honestly. I was just dealing with my parents and just kind of lost track of time-"

"So you couldn't have called?" Kurt snapped rounding on him, "That's the purpose of telephones, right? Or sent Santana or something? Instead of just left me waiting in the hall like some sort of idiot for you all day long. God, I'm such a fool." Blaine's heart broke. Kurt had been waiting in the hallway?

"Kurt-" Blaine tried to say, struggling for an excuse. Until he realized that there wasn't one. Kurt was right, he shouldn't have left him alone. At the very least he could've sent Santana ahead of him. He sighed, looking down. "Kurt, I'm sorry." He apologized looking up beneath his long lashes. The merman was glaring at him, looking highly doubtful. He clearly wasn't buying it. "Really." Blaine emphasized. "You're right. I promise it won't happen again?" He ended the sentence as a question, hoping Kurt would actually want him to come back again. Kurt sighed.

"I wish I could hate you." He leaned into Blaine, allowing their foreheads to touch. "I probably would," He added, "If I didn't love you so much." Blaine could feel his face heat up, because right. Kurt was in love with him. He had kind of forgotten about that.

"I'm sorry," He said again, looking up at him. He felt so guilty. But now Kurt was smiling.

"It's fine. I'm not really all that mad anymore." His smile dropped. "But I was at first. I was extremely angry. And hurt."

"I'm sorry," He couldn't apologize enough, even if he did sound like a broken record.

"I know." It was the perfect time to kiss, and they both knew it. They were already so close together, looking into one another's eyes. All it would take is for one of them to lean in a bit further...Blaine cleared his throat and pulled away, the moment passing.

"There's still a few hours left until the mall closes, you know. We could still go if you'd like." He pretended like he couldn't see the Merman's hurt expression, instead choosing to ignore it. Now wasn't the perfect time for their first kiss, not after their mini fight. It would feel to much like he was kissing Kurt because he felt guilty, not because he really wanted to. So he would wait.

"Yeah, okay," Kurt grinned. "And then the beach, right?"

"Anything you want."

KBKBKB

Puck watched the duo leave the apartment complex, a wide smirk on his face. Once again, he couldn't help but wonder what Kurt could possibly see in the short little hobbit. There was absolutely nothing attractive about him, unlike the tall slender merman. God, his human form was even better than Puck had imagined. He had legs that could go on for miles, and without the murkiness of the ocean water clouding his appearance, the merman looked absolutely beautiful. Puck never noticed how angular his face was, or how bright and vibrant his eyes were. Even with the strange colorful sweatpants and T-shirt hiding his figure, he could still tell Kurt also had a body like woah. Damn. Puck wholeheartedly approved. He watched the hobbit like guy lead him to a parked car, and get in the driver side, before leaning across and opening the door for Kurt, right before the Merman ducked into the car, he paused, standing up on his tiptoes and looking over the roof of the vehicle. His eyes darted around frantically, as he slowly turned his head. Huh. So Kurt could sense his presence, could he? The glasz eyed male shook his head and got into the car, and Puck watched as the two drove off. His smirk widened. Because now Kurt's apartment was completely empty. Just like he wanted it to be.

KBKBKB

"What about this pair?" Kurt held up _another _pair of super skinny jeans, looking at Blaine for approval. Oh Blaine approved alright.

"Why don't you try them on?" He asked, dropping the pair of cargo pants he was going to suggest back on the table. Kurt had made it pretty obvious that he preferred...tighter clothing. After wearing only sweatpants for the last week or so though, Blaine wasn't really all that surprised. What had surprised him though was how much the merman loved shopping. He expected to grab a few pairs of jeans and a couple of shirts in the first store they came to and then be done with it. That wasn't the case though. They were already on their fifth store, and Kurt was still going strong. As soon as they entered a store Kurt would immediately disappear, finding Blaine five minutes later loaded down with the most extravagant clothing Blaine had ever seen in his life. At one point he had even come back with an array of mini skirts, to which Blaine had to then explain the difference between men's clothes and women's clothes. At least now he was picking from the right section, even though they were still pretty...out there. He had come up to Blaine with a bright silver suit, causing a full out argument over whether or not he should get it. Kurt won of course, as he did with every single outfit he'd shown Blaine. Now the curly haired male was following him around with about a hundred bags weighing him down. He didn't really care all that much for shopping, although he was able to buy a couple more bow-ties. His had been going missing lately, and he suspected that Santana had been hiding them. He had new ones now though, and was ready to go. Kurt unfortunately was not.

"The line to the dressing room is long." Kurt said thoughtfully, examining the red skinny jeans closer, debating whether or not he really wanted them. "You know what, I don't mind waiting." He decided, turning around and walking away. "Why don't you try on a pair?" He called over his shoulder, not waiting for an answer. Blaine grimaced. He hated skinny jeans. He kind of always had a pretty big butt, but skinny jeans made it look absolutely ginormous.

"No, I'll just wait here for you," He called after the merman, but he had already disappeared. He sighed and glanced at his cell phone, checking the time. _8:30. _The mall would be closing in half an hour. "Kurt?" He called out, walking towards the dressing room. Kurt wasn't in line, so Blaine figured he must've made it in. He entered the room, calling the merman's name again.

"I'm in here!" He heard the chestnut haired male call back from the last stall. Blaine knocked once before entering, nearly choking on his own tongue. Kurt had put the jeans on and swiveled around, checking out his ass in the mirror. "Oh hey." He said to Blaine grinning. "Do these look alright?" He turned around and offered his round little bottom out for Blaine's judgment. Blaine sighed and shut his eyes, biting his bottom lip. Dear God.

"Kurt...That's inappropriate," He said in a forced tone. Because yeah, he was totally doing his best not to pop a boner right now. Kurt was a mermaid. He-once again-didn't understand that he was being suggestive. But dammit it all if he didn't have the best ass Blaine had ever seen.

"Why's that?" Kurt asked, turning away and looking back in the mirror. Yeah, he totally looked awesome.

"It just is," Blaine sighed. he really didn't feel like dealing with this right now. Sexual frustration, that is. "It's getting dark out. Do you still want to go to the beach?"

"Oh yeah, the darkness," Kurt responded distractedly, picking up another pair of skinny jeans. "It's handled." Before Blaine could ask what on earth he meant, Kurt popped the button on his jeans humming a little song under his breath.

"_Kurt!_" Blaine practically shrieked, turning away.

"What?" Kurt jumped in surprise, dropping the pants. "What's wrong!"

"You can't just-just _do _that!" he squealed, covering his eyes."It's-It's-It's inappropriate!" Kurt shrugged in indiferrance. He obviously didn't care what was appropriate and what wasn't.

"I don't understand," He said simply, pulling pants off. Blaine thanked God he had insisted on buying underwear first before anything else. Even if Kurt _did_ insist on buying at least one pair of lacy panties.

"I'll be in the lobby," Blaine mumbled, his eyes still covered. He turned and exited the dressing stall, running head on into an employee.

"Is everything alright?" The women asked, giving him a suspicious look before glancing at the still occupied room behind him.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Blaine blushed. Of course he and Kurt would've drawn attention to himself, with all the squealing that had been going on in there. He apologized before passing the women and settling down to wait in the twenty minutes and two more pairs of jeans and a vest later, they were back on the road, headed to the nearest beach. It was pitch black outside, but Kurt still insisted on going, continuiously claiming, "It's handled," whatever that meant. They pulled into an empty parking lot, Blaine having barely parked the car before Kurt was jumping out.

"Kurt!" Blaine called out, taking off after him. The merman was fast though, and had already made it to the water by the time he caught up. Kurt stopped right at the water's edge. He inhaled deeply, pratically tasting the salt on his tongue. He sighed out, before whispering,

"Home." And taking off again. He didn't even bother to take off any of his clothes, choosing instead to just toe off his shoes and jump in fully clothed. Blaine hesitated for a split second. He couldn't see a thing, who knew what could be lurking under those waves? And weren't sharks nocturnal? He'd even lost Kurt in the darkness, and-Oh whatever. He took off into the water after him.

"Kurt?" He called out, accidentally swallowing a mouthful of seawater. He began hacking it up, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth. He really was not enjoying this, well at least he wasn't at first. And then he saw something. It was Kurt, but that wasn't the surprising part. What was surprising was the fact that he could see him in the first place. How was it possible? And then Blaine realized, Kurt was glowing. Like legit, glowing. His pale luminescent skin had taken on an unearthly glow. HE WAS GLOWING. "K-Kurt?" Blaine called out in shock, his mouth falling open. The merman just kept glowing brighter and brighter, as he swam closer to Blaine.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked casually, as though he wasn't shining like a star. He began floating on his back, taking in Blaine's surprised expression with a giggle. "Are you shocked?" He cleared his throat, blinking hard. Perhaps he was just imagining it. Nope, Kurt was still a star.

"Um, a-a little," He stuttered out. "W-Why?"

"Our Kingdom is on the bottom of the ocean," He shrugged his shoulders. "It gets pretty dark under there. How do you think we see one another?" He held one of his hands under water although it was still visible. "Cool, huh?" He looked at Blaine expectantly.

"Cool?" Blaine repeated. He smiled gently. "Kurt, you're radiant." He must've caught the merman by surprise, because he suddenly stiffened, causing him to sink. He resurfaced quickly, spewing out water. "You okay?" Blaine asked, chuckling and taking the merman's wrists as he tried to wipe the water away from his eyes. Kurt blinked rapidly, before beaming.

"I'm fine. Do you really think I'm-I'm-" "Radiant?" Blaine tapped their foreheads together.

"Yes. You're radiant. Vibrant. Luminescent. All of the above. You're perfect." Kurt's glow took on a reddish tint, which Blaine figured was a blush. And then he realized, this was the perfect moment. There wouldn't be a better moment than this. So he leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt' kiss was everything he thought it would be and more. At first Kurt froze in surprise, before responding, pressing his warm soft lips back into Blaine's. It was a little awkward, since they were both still treading water and everything, and yet it couldn't be any less perfect. They were holding hands under water now, as the kiss intensified, and Blaine slipped his little pink tongue into Kurt's mouth. It was every cliche in the book-fireworks, shooting stars, warm fluttery feelings, everything else. Oh God. Kurt broke the kiss off, looking away. His face was bright red.

"I've been thinking about that kiss forever," He whispered. Blaine smiled, because underneath those lost memories, he had a feeling he'd been too.

KBKBKB

"So I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Blaine leaned out his car window grinning up at the merman. He leaned down, cradling the curly haired male's face in his palms. "Yeah, tomorrow," He responded, pulling Blaine in for a chaste kiss. When he pulled back, he was lightly blushing. It would take him a bit to get used to expressing physical intimacy, Blaine reasoned. "I won't be late," He studied him for a moment, before asking gently, "Promise not to forget?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow," Blaine watched fondly as Kurt entered the apartment building, unknowing of what was waiting for him behind closed doors.

**TBC... Author's Note: Yeah, so about the glowing thing, I had another fanfiction in which Kurt was a faerie. And he glowed. There was a whole bunch of explanation and whatnot about the glow and everything, but I never got around to posting it. But I totally LOVED the idea of Kurt glowing, and decided to incorporate it. Did I pull it off alright? Anyway R&R!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Yup. Do I really need to say it? Sorry for the wait! Luckily, I'm going to be updating twice in a row though, and there are a couple of secrets revealed in this chapter, so yaaaaay! Also, a bit of Puck development. And lastly, I'm realizing that I probably won't have enough time to lay out every little detail of the mermaid world in this story, so if you have any question don't hesitate to ask!**

**Chapter 16:**

Kurt practically skipped into his apartment, a huge goofy grin on his face. He'd finally _finally _gotten his first kiss. After years of waiting, waiting for Blaine...It finally happened. He felt like he was floating on air and he was practically glowing out of control. It was strange, since the glow was really only triggered by pitch black conditions but whatever. He didn't really care all that much. The only thing he cared about was Blaine Blaine _Blaine. _He couldn't stop thinking about him.

Kurt skidded into his apartment and slammed the door behind him, leaning back against it and sighing. He pressed the palm of his hand to his mouth, trying to contain his goofy grin. Gosh it was getting harder to breath. Had he ever been this happy before in his entire life? Probably not. At least not that he could remember. Perhaps when he first met Blaine. He slid down the door and sat on the floor, unable to hold his weight up anymore. He was glowing...He was floating...Was he a firefly? Is this what it meant to be a firefly? Because he sure felt like one. And from what he had seen, Blaine loved fireflies. Did that mean Blaine loved him now? He certainly hoped so.

His happy moved dissolved almost instantly when he heard an extremely quiet creak from one of the floor boards. Oh right, how could he have forgotten?

"I know you're there Puck. Come out. Now." Sure enough, A mohawked haired merman entered the living room from his bedroom. It had been years since he'd last seen the merman, who in all honesty appeared as more of a shark instead of a merman in water. He had been ostracized from the colony, forced to join a new one. Puck hadn't gone for it though, choosing instead to live in a cave right outside of the kingdom, staved of all merfolk contact. Not that it really mattered, Kurt figured. Puck spent most of his time on land, completely abusing his Watcher gift. He was supposed to use his gift to make sure the breeders were taken care of, especially the females, since they spent so much more time on land than the men. According to Kurt's father though, Puck used his gift to be coital with women and men on land, pretty much leaving whatever breeder he's supposed to be caring for to fend for themselves. This was the reason he was banished, and the reason Kurt happened to be completely disgusted by him. Well, one of the reasons at least.

"How'd you know I was here?" Puck smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Your Ly methods are terrible. Do you honestly think I couldn't sense you digging around in my head?"

"We haven't seen each other in years you know, Kurt. I kind of expected a warmer welcome."

"You're joking, right?" Kurt hissed, pushing himself up. He brushed past Puck and practically stomped into the kitchen heading for the cupboard. He seriously needed some Sour Patch Kids. "In all the time we've spent apart, you've been probing in my mind. You probably know every thought I've had since you left. Every feeling, every emotion..." Kurt shuddered. "The worst kind of violation."

Puck shrugged indifferently. "Well yeah," He said without an ounce of guilt. "But only because they never really changed much. It was always Blaine and sadness. Hell, it still is."

Kurt stared at him defiantly. "I'm not sad anymore."

"I've noticed." Silence descended over them as Kurt began to scarf down the candy, needing something to do with his mouth. Despite his hostile confident attitude, he was honestly _terrified _that Puck was there. The hazel eyed man was known to have practically no morals. He was sneaky and manipulative, and Kurt wouldn't put it beneath him to try and hurt Blaine. Back when they were younger, he and Puck had actually been pretty good friends. There weren't many male merman in his father's colony, and even less on the inner walls of the kingdom. But he had met Puck one day in the palace coral reef garden. It was perhaps a year before he first met Blaine, and he had been upset about something. Now, years later, he couldn't remember why. All he remembered was the first merboy other than himself he had ever seen coming to comfort him. Over the years he had met more of course-Sam, Artie, Finn and Rory; but he hadn't clicked with any of them like he clicked with Puck. Until he met Blaine of course. They were still young, and hadn't perfected their Lystrata methods quite yet. But since Puck's training to be a watcher started _way _earlier than the other boys breeding lessons, it was required that he perfect his Ly as soon as possible. He would be shadowing an older Watcher, by the name of Shuester soon, and he would need a way to communicate with the kingdom while he was on land. Unfortunately, it was awful timing for Puck to begin learning, because Kurt had been disappearing a lot lately. He was still kind of rocky with his Ly methods, but he decided to use it to discover where his friend had been sneaking off too.

Puck still remembered the first time he had seen Blaine. It wasn't the appearance of the young human boy that had shocked him. It was the strong flash of emotion Puck had felt that accompanied it. It took him a moment to realize it wasn't his emotion, but Kurt's. And it was just so...intense. He had immediately shut down the connection and hadn't opened it again for weeks. And when he finally had, it was out of worry for his friend. Kurt had gone eerily silent and stopped eating. When he reopened the connection he found out Blaine had apparantly left with his family and wouldn't be coming back for a long time. At this point, the other young children were beginning to hone their Ly skills, and it hadn't taken Kurt long to realize someone else was in his head along with him. He became extremely angry with Puck, didn't talk to him for weeks. eventually they made up though, and Kurt decided to forgive him. Until his father hammered human hate into his head, of course. This was around the time they turned thirteen. Puck was preparing for his first Watcher mission, and Kurt should've been preparing to become a breeder. Instead he was being trained in the ways of royalty, which included teaching him a hell of a lot about hating humans. It was completely different from Puck. While Kurt was being taught to hate humans, Puck was encountering them for the very first time. And he found them to be, well beautiful. Amazing. Enchanting. All of the above. Despite the fact that he was supposed to be caring for his breeders, he forgot all about them and ventured into the human world. It was maybe a week after that he realized he might love Kurt, and a year after that he was banished for good. Kurt began hating him somewhere in between.

"Still can't handle human food?" Puck asked, watching Kurt stuff his face with candy. The prince narrowed his eyes at Puck, practically hissing. It caused a soft smile to grace Puck's face, remembering the days when Kurt actually would hiss at him with his cute little pointed canine teeth. He wasn't nearly as threatening as a human.

"What do you want from me?" Kurt asked, tossing the empty bag into the trash can and cutting straight to the chase. He crossed his arms.

"I'm your Watcher." Kurt scoffed at him.

"No you aren't. You're banished."

"I still have a job to do," Puck joked.

"Yeah okay. Sure. So what are you doing here?" Kurt asked again, not amused.

"I'm here to get rid of Blaine." So maybe the years of hatred from his fellow merfolk had made Puck kind of hard. And angry. He was definitely angry. And maybe his anger was kind of blurring his view of things. He couldn't understand that harming the lover of the person he loved was a bad idea. A horrible idea. But he did however, notice the look of horror cross Kurt's face. "Oh come on!" Puck snapped. "I thought you hated humans!"

"Love trumps hate, Puck. You _know _that. I could never hate Blaine!" Kurt snapped right back. "And besides..." His voice got gradually softer. "Perhaps I was...wrong about humans." Puck couldn't believe his ears. After all this time, Kurt was admitting to being _wrong?_ Kurt never admitted to being wrong! He always had to be right!

"This is bullshit," Puck hissed, ignoring how Kurt cowered away from his harsh tone. "He doesn't even know anything about you."

"He does too!"

"Oh really?" Puck got uncomfortably close to the merman, taking hold of his wrists. "So did you tell him about the one year rule? That breeders can only live a year at a time on land before they burn up from the heat of the sun? Or how about the fact that you're royalty? Yeah, he might need to know he's screwing a Prince. And hey, what about the immortality clause?"

"Stop!" Kurt screamed, pushing him forcefully away. The immortality clause...how could Puck bring that up? On his twenty first birthday, all royalty had the choice of becoming immortal. He would stop aging, and live forever. If he wanted to that is. But Blaine...he would never live forever. It just wasn't possible for humans. And Kurt would just be stuck loving him for-...forever. "I was only planning on being with him for the month," Kurt whimpered. "Just the month. Why are you trying to ruin everything?"

"Because I know you." Puck said simply. "This one month would turn into two. Two into three. You'd probably follow him back to college. And then when the year's up? You'd dive back into the ocean, wait, and do it all over again. You'd try and make it work. That's just the kind of person you you know what? We haven't even mentioned your most important secret yet. Do you remember, Kurt? Do you remember _why _you can't make it work? Not because you're royalty, not because of the sun exposure, not even because of immortality. Do you know what it is?"

"Of-Of course I do."

"Then say it."

"No." Kurt shook his head, allowing tears to finally roll down his face. He was finally happy. He was_ finally _happy. Why this? Why now?

"_Say it,"_ Puck shouted, shaking Kurt.

"_No!" _Kurt screamed back. Puck sighed and let him go, watching as Kurt collapsed to the ground.

"Fine. But you have two days to tell Blaine. Tell him everything. Or else I'm going to have to take action." And with that, Puck stomped out of the apartment.

**TBC...**

**Soooo, short little chapter to hold you over until I update again tomorrow =] We have about two to three more chapters of Klaine fluff, before some heavy duty angst ya'll. Be prepared. You might hate me. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Remember when I said I'd update tomorrow? Yeah, didn't really work out. I was called into work =[. Better late than never though, right? And the good news is that it didn't take as long as usual! So we do have some small graces. Anyhoo, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 17:**

"Hey...are you alright?" Blaine and Kurt were sitting on the couch in Kurt's apartment, watching a movie on TV. Blaine had managed to slip past his parents, but ever since he'd arrived, Kurt had been just...off. He was quiet, his eyes were glazed over...He wasn't all there. He had greeted Blaine with a quick peck on the lips, turned down all offers to go to the beach or the park, and just kind of collapsed on the couch silently.

"'m fine," Kurt mumbled, not making eye contact. In spite of the situation, Blaine couldn't help but smile. The days when Kurt's english was nothing but prim and proper were definitely over. Jersey shore was clearly having an impact on him.

"You're lying," Blaine state, draping an arm over the slender male's shoulders. He nuzzled into Kurt's neck and inhaled deeply. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked. Kurt seemed to melt into his embrace, resting his head on top of Blaine's.

"I want to tell you everything," he whispered, so quietly Blaine almost didn't hear him. But he did. He could feel his heartbeat begin to quicken in his chest, and he prayed to God Kurt couldn't feel it. Was he finally going to learn the reason they couldn't be together?

"So tell me everything," Blaine said simply. Kurt was clearly teetering on the edge of shutting down altogether and opening up completely-uncertainty clear in his eyes. Finally he took a deep breath and blurted,

"I'm a Prince," surprisingly enough, Blaine was not surprised. He knew Kurt was special, he was practically flawless. He'd be more surprised if Kurt _wasn't _royalty of some sort, to be perfectly honest.

Kurt was watching Blaine's face, gauging his reaction. To his shock, Blaine seemed to be taking it very lightly.

"Do you have a palace?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah...kind of,"

"Cool," It was silent for a moment, before Blaine said casually, "Did you think this would change the way I feel about you?"

"There's more," Kurt said before he could stop himself.

"Let me guess," Blaine interrupted, "You're immortal too, aren't you?" Kurt stared at him in shock, pulling away from their embrace.

"How do you-"

"Because that's how it is," Blaine shrugged. "That's how it always is. Loving a mystical creature...first we have to overcome the obstacle of your title, and then your immortality," He grinned broadly. "But we end up together in the end, right?"

Kurt gave him a look of pure disbelief.

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Books,movies,Fanfiction," Blaine waved him off. "Ever heard of 'The Sidhe'?"

"No, what's that?"

"Nevermind." It was quiet for a moment, pleasantly so in Blaine's case. So these were Kurt's secrets? They weren't so bad. They'd find a way to overcome them together, and when they did, they'd be forever. Forever together. Blaine was living a fairy tale, and that's how all fairy tale's ended, right? Kurt, on the other hand, looked troubled. Blaine seemed to honestly believe they were permanent. Their relationship.

"There's more," he whispered again. Blaine gave him a look of confusion because really, what else could there be? The clock was ticking on the wall overhead, the ocean roaring right outside the window. Day was slowly descending into twilight, and Blaine would have to leave soon.

"Do you have a fiancee?" Blaine asked, because what's a love story without a little competition anyway? Kurt grinned and looked down.

"No," He replied. He stood up and stretched, before walking out to the balcony. He and Blaine had taken to leaving the sliding door open whenever the two of them were alone in Kurt's apartment. It was just nicer, being able to smell and hear the ocean. Kurt sat down in a lawn chair, waiting patiently for Blaine to join him, which the curly haired male did. It went silent for what felt like the billionth time, until Blaine hesitantly leaned forward and placed a hand on the merman's knee.

"Kurt...?"

"Can I tell you a story?" Kurt asked, turning to him so abruptly Blaine reeled back in surprise. Blaine bit his lip, a little concerned at the odd way his love was acting. Tell a story? What happened to his secret?

"Of course," Blaine responded gently, taking Kurt's hand. The merman smiled bashfully at him. Before starting his tale.

"Okay. Once upon a time...Over two hundred years ago...There was a little girl."

"Was she human?"

"Yes, but please don't interrupt me."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Anyway, this little girl was, well she was absolutely perfect," At this, Kurt's expression softened, and Blaine got the feeling that this story was a bit more personal then Kurt originally let on. "She was bright and funny and so sweet. And she believed in mermaids. She believed in them with her entire heart. She was...pure.

"Mermaids, we're like fairies. We survive off of belief. I don't understand why-" Kurt sighed in exasperation. "But when people stop believing, we...we die. We just die. It was an especially bad time for us. We were dropping off by the hundreds. And not just in my colony, but _everywhere._ It was the turn of the Century. People no longer needed to believe in mermaids, the era of fishermen was over. We instilled fear in their hearts, we were the explanation for the unexplainable...I don't know, we just were. We existed to them. And then we didn't anymore. So we were dying.

"But this one beautiful little girl, she never stopped believing. She wasn't even scared of us. She loved us. Her name...It was Elizabeth." Kurt paused for a moment, deep in thought, before continuing. "Our God Poseidon, he loved her. Not in the romantic sense, but like a daughter. He adored her. Of course she didn't even know of his existence, but he was always watching her.

"He saw a way out. He saw a way to save us," At this his voice became extremely emotional. "He could see how much she believed in us, this one thought in her head. So he took it."

"Took what?" Blaine knew he wasn't supposed to interrupt, but he couldn't help it.

"The thought," Kurt responded, almost morbidly. "He took the thought right out of her head. Plucked it like some sort of flower. She didn't believe in us after that, couldn't even remember our existence. Some say she had an encounter with a mermaid, and that's why she so desperately believed. But after that, she didn't even remember." For some reason, Blaine felt a little guilty. No longer remembering? Sounded a bit familiar.

"Poseidon amplified the thought ten fold, made it that much more powerful. Merfolk, we stopped dying altogether! But our God, he's a busy God. He couldn't take the time to watch over this thought every minute of the day, and it seriously needed that much attention.

"If he didn't care for it the right way, it could burn out altogether. So he decided to make it more concrete, so it could take care of itself. He-He made a mermaid out of it. Out of the thought. He fashioned a mermaid. He named her after the little girl-Elizabeth. And after that, she became the source of life for merfolk everywhere. When the belief wasn't enough, we had her. And now, in today's day and time, when almost nobody believes anymore? She's all we have. Had." Kurt sat back, as though he was finished with his story. Blaine blinked once, twice. He was beyond confused. Not about the story, of course. But the purpose of it. Why had Kurt told him all of that?

"I-I don't understand," Blaine stuttered. Kurt leaned forward, pleading with Blaine to understand.

"Elizabeth was my mother."

"I'm still not following."

"_Blaine," _Kurt whined, leaning even further forward, "My mother died. She left the thought-our life source-behind in me. If I ceased to return to the ocean, if I just tried to live a human life, the entire merfolk world would cease to exist," Kurt took a deep breath. "They would all die. All of them. Every last one. And it would be my fault."

Blaine was speechless. He most certainly did _not _see that one coming. This was nothing like a fairy tale. He and Kurt...they really couldn't ever be together. No, he couldn't accept it that easily.

"But-But your mom! Wasn't she immortal?" Blaine asked, looking desperately for a plot hole.

"Immortal, yes. She didn't age," Kurt responded sadly. "But that doesn't mean she couldn't be killed. Which she was, by fishermen,"

"If you were born after she was killed though, doesn't that mean-"

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, grabbing the frantic hazel eyed male's hands. "I told you from the get go, this was only for a month. Two at the most." Kurt said gently, squeezing his hands. For someone who was telling his lover they could never be together, he was surprisingly calm. His eyes were dry of tears, and he seemed very at ease with his fate. Blaine however, was the opposite. His eyes were clouding over with tears, and his bottom lip was beginning to tremble. He felt foolish, not that it really mattered. He had heard Kurt the first time he said they couldn't be together, he just didn't want to believe it. He wanted it to be a fairy tale. He believed it would be like a fairy tale. He had too. Kurt cradled his face in his hands, brushing his tears away with his thumb. "Oh Blaine," Kurt mumbled, pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips. "It's going to be okay. It'll be fine. I love you so much." It hit Blaine like a ton of bricks then, he loved Kurt. He was in love with Kurt. And he would do anything to keep Kurt by his side forever.

**TBC...**

**And there you have it! The last of Kurt's secrets =]. Although he didn't mention the whole burning up in the sun thing but whatever. It'll come up eventually. Anybody notice my little shout out to 'The Sidhe'? =] One of my absolute favorite fanfictions. if you haven't read it, go look it up! So next chapter, the return of Santana and Blaine's gonna meet Puck. You can imagine how well that's going to go. Also, the topic of sex will finally come up for Kurt and Blaine! (I was a little worried I'd have to bump this story up to T rated, but rest assured I will not) R&R!**


	19. Chapter 18

HA!** I don't have to apologize for the wait! ...Okay, so this author's note is purposeless, so I'm just going to get on with the chapter. **

**Chapter 18:**

_Click click click. _It had been two days. _Click_. Two full days. _Click Click. _Two entire days since Blaine had last seen Kurt. The curly haired male was staring mindlessly at a computer screen, clicking from window to window, not really taking in any of the information. The subject in his google browser bar? How to fall out of love.

It wasn't so much that he _wanted _to fall out of love, he just had to. The full moon was next week. In another week, Kurt would be gone forever. Blaine moved the mouse over and clicked a link to a website called Psychologytoday .com. The first sentence on the page read, "People don't fall out of love." Blaine sighed and shut down the computer. Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed a banana and took a seat at the island. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out to find one new text message.

Kurt.

'_Blaine, talk to me.' _ He powered it off without responding. It wasn't the first text he'd received from the Merman. It wasn't even the second. More like the twenty-second. Although the first ten weren't even really texts, more like random jumbles of letters. Blaine couldn't help but smile softly in spite of himself. That's right, Kurt couldn't speak english and Blaine and Santana were just able to understand he, Brittany, Mercedes and Quinn because of the Gilly Weed. How Kurt was managing to shape his text into legible writing was beyond him.

"Blaine sweetie!" Just then, his mother flounced into the room. She was decked out to the nines in a champagne dress and practically every ounce of shiny jewelry she owned. "Oh there you are," She exclaimed once she spotted her son. Grabbing his chin, she pressed a big sloppy kiss to his cheek. "I'm going to tea with the girls. Tell your father I'll be back around eleven okay? Ta!" and with that, she practically bounced out of the room. Blaine stared after her, lifting one eyebrow. Who did she think she was kidding? Honestly, Blaine was no fool. Who wore an evening gown at four in the afternoon? And what's more, who the hell 'took tea' for six plus hours? His mom was clearly having an affair, and wasn't even making an attempt to hide it. No doubt with one of her friend's husbands, too. Blaine sighed. Did love count for anything anymore?

Finishing off his banana, Blaine left the kitchen and began to head upstairs when the front door swung open. There in the doorway stood Santana soaking wet with a big goofy grin on her face. Blaine scowled at her.

"I'd appreciate it if you would towel off before tracking water into my house."

"And I'd appreciate it if you'd kindly suck it," Santana responded smoothly before shaking her hair out and raining raindrops down on the furniture. Blaine rolled his eyes but didn't respond, choosing instead to ignore her and continue up the stairs. Much to his dismay, the Latina followed. "I was just with Brittany," She informed him, pointlessly. "She told me about you and Kurt."

Blaine paused before practically growling, "What about Kurt and I?"

"Just that you haven't been talking to him. At all."

"And how would she know that?"

Santana shrugged. "Ly," She said simply.

Blaine shook his head as they entered his bedroom. Santana collapsed on his bed. She stared expectantly at Blaine, waiting for him to open up. He-of course-did.

"Why doesn't love work?" He cried out, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Santana shrugged again, nonchalantly.

"It just doesn't," She said honestly. Blaine didn't seem satisfied with her answer.

"_He-" _He started, gesturing violently towards the door. "Gives her everything and how does she repay him? By having an affair!" Santana shrugged a third time.

"Wouldn't be the first time." The dark haired woman had run into Blaine's mom on the porch on her way in.

"And Kurt," Blaine continued, as he began to angrily pace ignoring Santana. "He's leaving. Next week, he'll be gone forever. I'll never see him again." He paused, his eyes getting glassy and wide. "I'll never see him again..." He trailed off, before shaking himself out of his trance and continuing his rant. "So what's the point? Why love if it's all in vain?"

Santana stared at him, at first in disbelief and then in disgust. "If you're to idiotic to figure it out yourself, then I'm not going to tell you." She stomped towards the door but hesitated right before leaving. "News-flash Blaine-" She hissed. "My girlfriends a fucking Siren. She doesn't sprout legs, by full moon _or _by choice. She's stuck in the water and I'm stuck on land. I suggest you stop your bitching and moping and spend time with him while you still can." And with that she stored out of the room.

KBKBKB

"_Hi, You've reached Blaine Anderson. I'm not at my phone right now so leave a message-" _Kurt sighed, pressing end on his disposable cell phone. Straight to voicemail again.

It was six in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set in the sky. Kurt was sitting on his balcony, his legs poked out through the bars of the safety fence swinging aimlessly over the ocean. He tilted his head back and inhaled the salty sea air. Bringing his arm back, he hurled the tiny phone into the sea, before grasping two bars and pressing his face in between them. He would not cry. He _would not _cry. God dammit, he would not cry!

He was crying.

One lone tear slid down his doll like face.

"You're a mess." Kurt didn't even need to turn around to know it was Puck. It certainly wasn't Blaine.

The mohawked Merman approached him and sat behind him on his haunches, placing a heavy hand directly on the top of his head. Kurt wanted to shy away, but he didn't. "Maybe this is for the best," Puck said tenderly, with false sympathy. "Did you really wanna be with a guy who would ignore you for days anyway? I know you can't forgot him, but maybe you can at least open up your heart to another..."

"No," Kurt said firmly in spite of his sadness. "It's always going to be him and only him. I'm so sorry, Puck."

"For what?" Puck asked, playing dumb. Kurt shook his head. If he wanted to live in denial then fine. It wasn't his concern. What was his concern was the fact that Blaine hadn't contacted him in two days. In any other case, he'd be extremely pissed, and would go off on Blaine the next time he saw him. But Kurt couldn't help but feel as though this was his own fault. He was the one who had kept secrets and lied. He was just as bad as Blaine, if not worse. The human had the right to be mad at him.

Pushing himself up he walked around Puck and headed back into the apartment. He still had some time, it wouldn't be completely dark for another hour.

"Where do you think you're going?" Puck called after him, getting up to follow.

"I have to talk to Blaine. I have to let him know I still love him and that it's going to be okay. I have to-"

"Okay okay." Puck rolled his eyes. "I heard you. I'm going too."

Kurt froze halfway out the door. He slowly turned around.

"No." Puck smirked at him.

"Come on, You knew I was going to meet him eventually."

"No."

"Pleeeeeease?"

"No."

"I'll play nice."

"No."

"I could drive you though!"

"Puck, you threatened Blaine. There is no way in a million billion years I will _ever _let you near him!"

KBKBKB

An hour later, Kurt and Puck were knocking on Blaine's door. While Puck was noticeably smug, Kurt was just nervous. The Watcher had worn him down, convincing Kurt to let him come along. While he really didn't want to, Kurt knew that if Puck searched for Blaine on his own, there would be no way it would end well.

"You better behave yourself," Kurt snapped at him, clenching his fist. "I swear to God if you-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the door swung open, revealing a raggedy Blaine. Time stopped. The two men regarded each other in complete silence, taking the appearance of each other in. Blaine looked awful, like he hadn't gotten any sleep for days. Kurt was a perfect mirror.

"Kurt I-" Blaine began, but he never finished his sentence. Less than a second later, Kurt was throwing himself into Blaine's arms, hugging and kissing him passionately.

"I'm so so sorry!" He wailed, pressing kisses to Blaine's jaw. The hazel eyed male hugged him back, suddenly feeling extremely guilty. How could he leave Kurt completely alone for two days? He was a terrible person.

"No, I'm sorry." Blaine said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt's lips. "I didn't know how to handle it. But I can now, okay? I want our last week together to be memorable."

"Every moment with you is memorable." Kurt responded instantly, burying his face into Blaine's neck. From behind them came a little cough. It was then that Blaine finally acknowledged Puck. And he could see the hate clearly displayed in his eyes-aimed at him.

"Who are you?"

"Puck. Nice to finally meet you, bro."

**TBC...**

**Yup. And there you have the next Chapter! Hopefully I can get another one out before the weekend is out, and if not, I should have one up before next Wednesday =] So remember when I said heavy duty angst was coming up with Blaine and Kurt soon? I might need to push that back a bit, because I feel as though I've been laying on the angst kind of thick =[ Next two chapters should be happy go lucky and cutesy fluff like Fireflies and glowing XD. And maybe some smut as well... ;) I guess we'll see. R&R!**


End file.
